The Last Dance
by Angels love Dangoes
Summary: Well, multiple couples, OCs, requested OCs, wacky situations, and of course, a hint of romance! What more could you ask for? -On HIATUS-
1. Morning trouble

^_^ Hi, welcome to my first fic. Please go easy..I'm kinda new to writing stories....AMI!! Come over here!

Ami: Yo! The name's Hamiku Senji. I'm gonna help ALD, my creator, to narrate the story.

ALD: Um, Ami, the thingy?

Ami: What thingy?

ALD: Ugghh..the disclaimer, Senji?

Ami: Fine. ALD, doesn't own Naruto. If she did, you can't imagine what she would do to the plot.....DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"

ALD: EHEM! Let's just go on with the story.

Ami: Chapter one: morning trouble.

* * *

'Mother, Father....Wait for me...I'm coming with you....NO! WAIT! PLEASE COME BACK!! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE ALL ALONE! I WANT TO GO WITH--'

With a loud thud, I fell on the floor. Flat on my face, I may add.

The door was flipped open. I should've locked that damned door last night..**. **I saw Lee's face. It had worry written all over it.

"TENTEN! Are you okay? You were yelling a lot...So I came up to see what was happening and--!"

"Lee? What? What's wrong?"

He was shaking when he pointed at me. "Tenten....You're in your---Uh.."

"Huh?" I looked at myself. "AAKKKHH!! LEE GET OUT!!"

Lee yelled through the door. "TENTEN!! I prepared your bath for you!"

I was only in my underwear when he saw me. I even forgot to change in my pajamas last night. It was okay, anyway. He's kinda like a brother to me. Such a nice guy. Reminded me of my mother.

I began to sob. My mother always prepared my bath for me. She would always splash my face with water when I was still half asleep. Those were the good times. I wiped my eyes and replied,

"Okay Lee! I'll be out in a moment. Don't trouble yourself too much for me, okay?"

"HAI!"

"Good. Now, go and get yourself some breakfast."

After I was done bathing and dressing myself, I looked out of the window to see Neji. He doesn't talk much, but he's a friend of mine. And we'll stay that way. I kinda like doesn't look like he's interested in me

anyway.

I went down the stairs and I tripped then someone caught me.

"Hey Miss, be more careful next time. You almost stepped on this."

He put me down on one of the steps and then he bent down to pick up the blade that would've stabbed my foot.

"This." I examined the object and saw that there was poison leaking out of it.

"Oh, umm..Thank you," I held out my hand; suggesting a handshake, "The name's Tenten. And why is there something like that doing here?"

The man scratched his cheek, chuckled a little and then shook my hand, "Aha-ha, The name's Kankurou. I must've dropped the blade here when I was cleaning my puppets. I use poison in all my puppet, Crow's weapons."

"Oh," I smiled, "I also use weapons. But not through puppets. I summon them," I took out a scroll, "Using this."

"Oooh...Care to demonstrate?"

I giggled, and then stopped to look him in the eye.

"Well, we can train tommorow..How does that sound? Besides, if I demonstrate it here, who knows how much destruction can occur."

The guy smirked, "Ha-ha! Alright then. It's a date!" then he ran off.

I froze, my eyes widened and I looked at the beautifully painted ceiling.

'Whoa..._A date_?' I shook my head, "Nahh! _He couldn't_ have meant it like that.."

"Oh my gosh...I'm late! Neji will kill me for this!!" I ran out our mansion. Which is shared among all the squads. It had twenty bedrooms, nine bathrooms, seven floors, sixteen living rooms, five libraries, two dressing rooms (one for females, the other for males. Half & Half? I'm not answering. Poor Orochimaru.), three swimming pools, a small clinic, a huge garden, and the training room.

When I _finally_ got out of there, Neji glared coldly at me.

"What took you so long!? You said it'll take you a few minutes, but you were there for half an hour already."

"Whoa, chill Neji. What's up with you?"

"What's up? What's up!? We're supposed to go to school half an hour ago. What were you doing in there?"

"I'll explain on the way. LEE! Let's go guys!"

'I wonder....Why was he so steamed? It wasn't like him to bitch out like that. And that boy, Kankurou, I wonder what he was doing there..I've never seen him before..'

"Hey Neji, you alright?"

"Hnn. Yes I am. What made you ask?"

"Nothing."

He sighs and bumps into a tree.

"Neji! Now I know you aren't okay. What's going on?"

"What the heck is up with me?" Neji asked himself, "Am I jealous? If it wasn't for Gai interfering, that Kankurou would've been dead by now."

Then he saw Tenten jump down to help him up.

"What?" Tenten smiled, "You look like you've seen hell, what's the matter?"

Neji got up and rolled his eyes. "Nothing."

"NEJI, TENTEN!! THERE WILL BE AN ANNOUNCEMENT IN THE SCHOOL AUDITORIUM! HURRY UP!"

Both looked up to see the beautiful Temari and the lazy ass, Shikamaru.

Tenten smiled cheekily at them and said, "Hey, since when did you two start dating? Eh?"

Shikamaru's eyes widened and he lazily answered, "Whatever. Just get up here!"

* * *

ALD: Phew! Sorry if it wasn't what you would call good..

Ami: *Yawns* C'mon man!

ALD: Be quiet. You're acting rude infront of our guests.

Ami: Yeah, yeah..

ALD & Ami: SEE YA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!! BYE-BYE!!

-+-+-End of chapter one-+-+-


	2. Announcement

ALD: Oh my gosh, I never thought I would get such wonderful reviews, I'm embarassed!!

Ami: It's a good thing that no one saw you last night.

ALD: What?

Ami: She was jumping for joy and yelling so much that she broke a few vases.

ALD: And what's wrong with being happy?

Ami: Nothing. Except that even though I'm imaginary, I still got in trouble!! MAN, I HATE THIS JOB!! EHEM! Chapter two: Announcement.

* * *

Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru and Temari got to the school auditorium in time to hear the big announcement.

"Great..Let's hope that Lady Tsunade won't see us," Tenten whispers to Neji, "I remember the last time we were late. We never got to hear the end of that one, huh?"

Neji laughed a little.

"Pretty much, yeah," then he pointed to some seats, "Let's go sit there. Perfect view."

"Neji?"

"What?"

"What do you think the big announcement will be?"

He pointed at the stage. I saw Lady Tsunade go to that microphone thingy.

"Attention Students."

The audience kept on chattering.

She clears her throat then shouts, "ATTENTION, GODDAMMIT!!"

The audience was shocked..

"Ehem!! I have an important announcement to make." she turned to Shizune.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama!" she opens a scroll, "At the end of the school year, our school will be hosting a dance. All of you should go there. Bring one person as your date. You are allowed to bring students from other schools." she was obviously disturbed by the fact that Kabuto was on her mind.

Tenten looked at Neji. His hands were placed on his forehead. It looked like he was sleeping.

"Oi, Neji?"

No answer.

"HEY?" she said as she poked him.

THUD!

"Oh c'mon, Neji! This isn't funny! WAKE UP OR I'LL KILL YOU!!"

She carried him to the clinic. (Ami: Oooh, I wonder how heavy Neji is.)

* * *

-+-+-Meanwhile-+-+-

"Hey, Shikamaru, what do you think I should wear?" Temari asked as she poked the lazy genius.

"What?"

Temari rolled her eyes then said, "Well, girls should always try their best to look pretty, right?"

Shikamaru face-palmed himself. "Am I a girl? And why are you asking me this?"

"Well, there is no rule against girls asking guys for their opinion. Right? Especially, when the guy they're asking is their BOYFRIEND??"

"Okay, fine. After this, we're going to the mall. You're paying."

"What?!"

He covered Temari's mouth with his hand and says, "Okay, fine!! I'm paying. Sheeesh! What a troublesome woman..."

'What am I saying?? I like it.'

* * *

-+-+-Back to Neji & Tenten-+-+-

Tenten sat by Neji's side.

'I'll be sure to obliterate him when he wakes up, Making me worry and making me carry him?? He's gonna get it..'

Neji opened his eyes.

"Tenten?" He yawned, "What happened?"

"I carried you all the way here, I'm too exhausted to explain. Maybe tommorow." and with that, Tenten walked to the bed beside Neji's bed, then fell asleep.

Neji sweat-dropped. He stood up, sat on the chair next to Tenten. He was absolutely captivated by the way Tenten looks when she's sleeping.

* * *

*NEJI'S THOUGHTS*

'How did I get here? If I was carried Bride Style, it would look like this.'

*Neji pictured being carried by Tenten Bride style*

'Whoa, creepy!! Maybe the way Gai carried Kakashi all the way to Konoha..?'

*Neji pictured being carried piggyback style*

'Crap, why the hell did I even think about it? Nevermind. I'll just ask her after she wakes up. What happened anyway? I remember the dance thing,hitting my head, some screaming, and hearing threats about getting killed...After after that, nothing else.'

* * *

*BACK TO REALITY!!*

"HAAAAA!!" Tenten yawned, "What time is it?"

She looks at her watch.

"WHAT THE HELL!? IT'S HALF PAST NINE!?" and with that she kicked open the door to find Neji outside.

"NEJI!! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?!" she grabbed his shirt, "Auntie's gonna kill me!!"

"The reason I didn't wake you up..." he took Tenten's hands and held them close to his face, "is because I loved watching you sleep. You looked so peaceful.."

Tenten's face was red with embarassment.

"GYAAAH!! WHAT THE HELL? YOU PERV!!" then she took out her scroll, "YOU LITTLE!! THIS TIME, I'M REALLY GOING TO KILL YOU!! HAAA!"

She tries to hit Neji with a stick-like thingy. Neji dodges easily. (Of course.)

Tenten swung the stick again.

"YAAHH!!"

* * *

*AFTER SEVERAL MINUTES OF SWINGING (AND MISSING EVERY ONE)*

Tenten finally dropped the stick, fell to her knees, and admitted defeat.

"That's it...I'll rest, and kill you another day," Tenten coughed, "I'm tired...CARRY ME!!" Tenten cried like a little child.

Neji merely smiled at this.

He picked her up and started walking..

"Oi, Neji?"

"Yeah?"

"Take me to my house; if you take me to yours, I'm gonna kill you in your sleep."

"Ha-ha, really?"

"No comment, you bastard."

"Haha. So....Who're you going with?" he asked nervously, "Is it puppet boy?"

"Why?" Tenten played with some strands of Neji's beautiful brown hair, "You jealous?"

She got him.

"Hn, you think so? I don't."

"Really?"

* * *

ALD: Whew!! Finally done! I'm sorry if that didn't meet your expectations, but I only had limited time on this chapter...I had to do my assignments! Man, I hate my Science teacher! He's drowning me! Too many

assignments! I'm going to die!! AAAAAKKKKHHH!! SOMEONE!! SAVE ME~!!

Ami: Whatever you Drama Queen....Let her be. You'll get used to it.

ALD: Ami, go do your own assignments!! And proof-read it while you're at it!! If I see a single mistake, YOU'RE GROUNDED!!

Ami: *mutters some curses*

ALD: WHAT was that?!

Ami: Hn, nothing! *runs off*

ALD: Pfft. Drama Queen! Let her be. You'll get used to it.

Ami (from her room) & ALD: THANK YOU FOR READING!!! SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!

================================================================END OF CHAPTER================================================================


	3. NEJI MEETS TENTEN'S FAMILY

ALD: Ehem!! I can't believe I'm writing the third chapter already!! It's all thanks to both of you, Miss midnightsocrates & Miss Chirisaa Tomoko.

Ami: You know, I've been getting no sleep at all thanks to A here.

ALD: Oh c'mon!! It can't be that bad!

Ami: *takes out a mirror* Yessssss! It can be that bad. Look at me! I have gigantic eyebags thanks to you! Alright people!! Tekone is pronounced Tehkounei. Just to make it clear to you, they can either stay in the dorm/

mansion, or in their own homes. Just in case you wondered.

ALD: Oh yes, this chapter will be about when Neji met Tenten's family.

Ami: Yeah, yeah....Chapter three: NEJI MEETS TENTEN'S FAMILY

* * *

"We're finally here.......HAAA-"

Neji quickly covered Tenten's mouth with his hand and said, "SHHH! Be quiet. If your parents see us, both of us are gonna get in trouble."

"We don't have to worry," she pulled his hand away from her face, "They've been dead....For over a decade now."

Neji spotted a bench on Tenten's lawn.

"Sorry to bring that up." he put her down.

"No," she sat down, "It isn't your fault," she began to cry, "It's mine."

"What?"

"Yes," she began, "It was my fault they died. Mother died after she gave birth to me. Father died in a fire long ago. I was thrown out of a hole to my Auntie, but he died when the building collapsed.."

"Tennie dear? Is that you?" a familiar voice rung in Tenten's ears.

"Auntie? I-I can exp-"

"NO TENNIE. I know exactly what's going on,"

"You do?" Neji asked nervously.

"Yes, young man," the woman crossed her arms, "Tennie, here, was trying to introduce you to us, but she chickened out, HA!"

Neji smiled weirdly, like the way Sai smiles. Tenten face-palmed herself and weakly muttered, "C'mon Auntie..Go to bed. You'll wake the neighbors. Again."

"NEVER!" she ran upstairs, "Rei, Shikuki, EVERYBODY!!! FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE, WAKE UP!!!! LOOK AT WHAT'S GOING ON DOWNSTAIRS!!!"

The guy called Rei was the first to come out. He had dark blue eyes and short, spiky, brown hair.

"Auntie, you better have a good reason to wake me up in the middle of the night," he muttered while going down the stairs, "

Then the next to come down was their butler, Shikuki.

"Good, ehm, midnight, mistress." he said.

'What the hell? He was already in his uniform when he came down. Does that mean he sleeps in his uniform!?' Neji thought to himself.

Then two children, probably twins, about seven, came down. One was wearing white pajamas. The other, black. They looked exactly like each other. Blonde hair, purple eyes.

"Tennie?" Tekone whispered to Tenten.

"Yes, Auntie?"

"Who is that young man? His name?"

"Auntie, his name is Neji Hyuuga." she said while looking at Neji play with the twins. 'Yeah Neji, real mature.'

"Shikuki?"

"Yes, Mistress Tekone?"

"Go prepare a room for Mr. Neji Hyuuga, please."

"What?! Auntie, but why?" Tenten was surprised at what her Auntie said.

"Why?? Because he'll be staying here tonight," she smiles, "I'm not about to let someone you love risk his life by letting him go home alone."

"Auntie, he's not a girl. And he can defend himself, right, Neji?"

"Well, I--" Neji stammered

"Don't worry about it, Tennie dear! Shikuki doesn't mind preparing just one room."

"Why do I even bother? Alright... He can stay." Tenten rolled her eyes.

'Auntie's still as childish and immature as ever.' she smiled.

Neji approached Tenten.

"Hey, Tenten?"

"Yeah?"

"How are all of them related to you?"

"Hmm, let's see. Rei is my cousin from my Auntie Tekone. The twins are from Aunt Kitsuki and Uncle Mizuro. By the way, the twin's names are, the one wearing the white pajamas is Yinko. She's a girl. The other one, wearing black pajamas is named Yuugen. He's a boy. But both of them share the same hairstyle so that they can play their pranks. But their pranks usually don't hurt anyone; actually, it makes everyone around them smile or laugh. Our butler, Shikuki, is an old friend. He said he will serve my Auntie until his last moments. Probably because she saved his life. He keeps her company. When he isn't here, I'm the one who has to deal with Auntie."

"Where are their parents?"

"My parents are gone, as you already know. All of the surviving parents are working abroad. Auntie's husband, Uncle Juun, died with my father all those years ago. He was the one who created the hole."

Shikuki went down the stairs and said, "Master Neji, your room is ready. You may go upstairs and rest."

"Good night, err.." Neji was thinking of what he should call Tekone.

"You can call me Auntie. Like everyone else."

"Oh, okay. Good night Auntie."

"Nighty-night, children." she said as she went upstairs, then later tripped, "Ouch.." She got up, and went to the master's bedroom, leaving all the children with Shikuki.

Shikuki escorted the twins and Rei upstairs. Then later, came down to escort the two.

Tenten opened the door to Neji's room and said, "Good night, Neji."

He smiled, "Good night, Tennie dear."

Tenten laughed, "You're beginning to sound like Auntie."

"Hn," Neji smirked, "Go get yourself some rest. Sleep deprivation will make your health and mental abilities suffer."

"Okay, you nerd."

* * *

Ami: Hope you liked that one...She did her best not to get caught by Mom.

ALD: HAAAAA!! I'm kinda sleepy..Hacking my own computer is hard work.

Ami: HAAAAA!! That makes two of us....

ALD: Shut up...You were only making unnecessary noises in my head..WHICH made it even harder. Oh, yeah...The next chapter is ShikaTema. Let's give Neji and Tenten a little break.

Ami & ALD: *sleepily* Good night, and thank you for reading..... *THUD!!*

===================================================END OF CHAPTER THREE==========================================


	4. SHOPPING! ShikaTema & NaruHina!

ALD: Okay!! This chapter is about when Shikamaru, Temari and all the other characters go shopping.

Ami: C'mon!!!! What about me?! CAN'T I GO SHOPPING AS WELL!? It's like you love Naruto more than you love me!!! I'm an imaginary friend, for pete's sake!!

ALD: Well, in fact, I do. But, we'll go----next month.

Ami: WHAT!

ALD: Better late than never. Oh, yeah, the dance is like, five months away, But usually, when you buy dresses at the last moment, you usually get stuck with the least favorable designs..

Ami: HELLO??? What about me?

ALD: I told you. NEXT MONTH. Take it or leave it!

Ami: Ugghh...Fine! Chapter four: Shopping!! ShikaTema & NaruHina!!!

* * *

"Hey, SHIKAMARU!!" Temari yelled from the other side of the shop, "What do you think? Nice, ne?"

Shikamaru examined the dress.

"Hate it. Too many cuts. Meaning, many boys will stare at you."

"Meaning??" Temari turned back to look for another dress.

"Nothing...Just go find another dress."

"Well, how about this one?"

Shikamaru face-palmed and said, "NO. Too short."

"This one?"

"You know what? I'm going to pick." he said as he stood up from the couch.

He went through all the things that Temari would've picked.

"AHA! This one?" he showed it to Temari.

"Oooh...Pretty."

The dress was green. Dark green. It had didn't have any sleeves. The dress had a small cut on the right side; Knee length.

"Now, how much is this?" he looked at the price tag, "Whoa...heavy..."

Shikamaru took his wallet out and payed for it. 'I hate shopping.....Why the hell did I agree to pay?'

"Now, let's go buy some shoes!"

"No way. You can borrow Mom's shoes. She has a huge collection from which you could choose from and-"

"C'mon! At least pay half for it!"

"Aw, man..what a drag. Fine. Only half." he said as he was dragged by the sand kunoichi.

* * *

-+-+-Meanwhile-+-+-

"Oi, Hinata-chan?"

"Y-yes, Naruto-kun?"

"I think we're lost." he smiled while scratching the back of his head.

"No, Naruto-kun," she pointed to a small shop not far from them, "How about we shop there?"

"Okay!! Let's go Hinata!" he said while he pulled Hinata and started running.

Hinata's face was bright red when they got there.

"Hey, you okay? Sit down," he held her shoulders and pushed her down on the nearby sofa, "Stay there! I'm going to pick a dress for you!"

"Naruto-kun? I-I found a d-dress that I l-like." that was fast. Maybe she used her Byakugan or something?

"Yeah, really?" he turned back to face her, "Oooh, try it on."

* * *

-+-+-+-A FEW MINUTES LATER!!-+-+-+-

"N-Naruto-kun?"

"Woaahh...looks good on you, Hinata-chan!!"

The dress that Hinata picked out was pale blue and it had long sleeves. The skirt length in the front was one or two inches above her knees, the back swept against the floor. The dress was patterned with a flower-like pattern.

"R-Really Naruto-kun?"

"Now, let's go buy some shoes!" and with that, he sprinted out to the nearest shoe store he finds.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata sighed, "W-Wait for me!" she dropped the bill on the counter, picked up the dress and ran off trying to catch up with Naruto.

"N-Naruto-kun!!!"

"Yeah, Hinata-chan? You look out of breath."

"Ne-nevermind.."

They enter the shoe store, and find Shikamaru and Temari. Shikamaru was on the couch, Temari was showing him something when Naruto yelled, "HEY, SHIKAMARU!!"

"NARUTO!? What are you doing here?!"

"I COULD ASK YOU THE SAME THING, I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD SEE THE DAY YOU WOULD EVEN CONSIDER GOING OUT WITH A GIRL! Oh my god, Kiba's gotta hear this!!" he took out his cell, started punching in some numbers and said,

"Oh my gosh, Kiba!!! You'll never guess what just happened today!! Shikamaru was-----" (ALD: Hey Ami, would you mind telling me why Naruto's acting like a girl?)

"Naruto, drop the phone, or say goodbye to your wallet." he said while he stuck his arm out of the window. Naruto literally dropped the phone and pulled Shikamaru away from the window.

Meanwhile, the two girls merely sweat-dropped, and looked at the items displayed on the shelves.

"Those boys are so immature...Hey, Hinata?"

"Y-yes, Temari-san?"

"What do you see in that kid?" she asked while looking at Naruto and Shikamaru shout at each other like little children.

Hinata blushed furiously and whispered to her, "C-Can't tell...I-It's a s-secret!" she smiled.

Temari smiled at Hinata. "Have you seen anything you like here?"

"Um, nothing yet..."

"Here," she handed Hinata a pair of sandals. The shoe was light brown. There was a ribbon-like thingy. It was black. It had to be ribboned around the ankle.(or else the wearer will trip.), "It should look better on you."

"Th-thank you, Temari-san.."

She laughed, "You can call me Temari. Don't worry about honorifics."

"H-hai!"

"Man, fuck it!" a white haired man enters the shop, "Why do I have to go fucking shopping with you!? This sucks!" the room's attention turned to the white-haired man.

"C'mon, Hidan. Leader-sama told us to buy Konan some new pair of shoes. It's not like I wanted to go anyway, un."

The foul-mouthed man sat on the couch next to the one Shikamaru sat in earlier.

"Girly man, would you hurry the fuck up? I have to go meet up with someone."

"Quit calling me girly man. You know I'm a guy. And who the hell would want to meet up with you, un?" Deidara asked.

"None of your fucking business, blondie bitch." the white-haired man retorted.

"Be nice. There are children in here, yeah." the blond smirked.

"Whatever...I'll leave you to whatever it is you're fucking doing. I'm going to the fast food center. I have a date. Don't do anything shitty to ruin it."

"Stop cursing, un." he muttered

"Like I said, whatever." he said as he stepped out of the room. The cashier was very shocked by the way that the man was acting. (specifically, speaking.)

After the man was gone, Naruto whispered to Shikamaru, "Hey, Shikamaru, did you notice how much that whitey swore? I've never seen anyone curse that much in my whole life."

"Yeah...Me too.."

After like half an hour, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru and Temari finally finished shopping.

Naruto's stomach growled.

"HEY!! I'm starving! Let's go get something to eat!"

Temari's stomach also growled. "Whoaa...He's right. I know a small restaurant not far from here."

Shikamaru felt his something crawl up his skin.

"Uh-uh. NO. We're eating at my place. When Temari picks where to eat, I usually come home with an empty wallet. Thus resulting in my mother yelling at-"

"OKAY!! Enough chit-chat. Let's just go already." the obviously steamed blonde pulled the slacker and started walking.

Naruto arched his arm a little; Like the ones they do in weddings.

"Shall we, Milady?"

Hinata closed her eyes, giggled and hugged Naruto's arm.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-In Shika's House-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Ugghhh! Why did you have to make me walk that far?" Shikamaru collapsed on the couch.

"Because, Shiki," Temari sat down on his back, "I felt like it."

"C'mon, woman! Get off my back! You should consider going on a diet sometimes.." he retorted.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" she pulled Hinata and Naruto down to sit on Shikamaru.

"MOM!!! DAD!! ANYONE!!! HELP ME!!" he desperately yelled while his face was being pushed deeper and deeper into the cushions.

"Serves you right," she said as she got off and helped Naruto and Hinata up, "HAAHH!! You two are kinda heavy." she laughed.

"I'M SO HUNGRY......" Naruto complained.

"Mom?" Shikamaru ran to the kitchen, "Oh, great," he ran back to the living room, "She's not here...Darn..I can't cook."

Temari smirked, "Well, I can!"

Shikamaru was terrified, "N-NO!! Let's have Hinata cook, or Na-!"

"NO!" she yelled and then she pushed Shikamaru down, "I'm going to cook, and there's nothing you can do about it! C'MON HINATA!" she said as she pulled Hinata away from the trembling boys.

"Y-yes!" she quickly followed.

"Hey, Naruto?" Shikamaru, who hid behind Naruto earlier, tugged Naruto's shirt.

"Y-yeah?" he quickly answered.

"Can you go to my funeral after this? It would really mean a lot to me.." he weakly smiled.

"Sure thing, buddy."

* * *

ALD: Haha, I don't know if this chapter is good enough..Tell me what you think about it. I'm still not sure if I'm writing decent fics..

Ami: HAAA!! Finally got some sleep...Much better.

ALD: Hey! Were you even listening to me, Ami?

Ami: Of course I wasn't.

ALD: Nevermind.

Ami & ALD: SEE YA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! BYE-BYE!!

=====================================================END OF CHAPTER!!============================================================


	5. Moment!: SHIKATEMA!

ALD: Hidan's date was supposed to be the fifth chapter but one reviewer got confused so I edited it. I'm sorry about that. I'm going to show what happened after Shikamaru asked Naruto to go to his "Funeral".

Ami: Well, why didn't you just do that in the first place?

ALD: ^_^ I was totally clueless that this would happen. I was so excited to put Hidan in here. He's pretty funny. Oh, and I don't own the word Evilicious. Just saw it on youtube.

Ami: Whatever....(I like his eyes though) Chapter Five!! TEMARI'S DOOM DINNER!!

* * *

"SHIKA, NARUTO!!!! DINNER'S READY!!" Temari yelled from the kitchen.

"She sounds exactly like mom..Naruto, I can't believe that I'm saying this but, **I LOVE YOU**, bro..and tell Chouji to go to my funeral too...and that I love him too.." Shikamaru whispered to Naruto.

"Gross......" Naruto started to get creeped out.

"Idiot..I love you as a brother, you idiot.." Shikamaru started to get the idea what Naruto was thinking.

"Ohh...I was starting to get the idea that-"

"HEY!! WHAT ARE YOU TWO WHISPERING ABOUT!?" Temari snapped.

"N-nothing!!" Naruto yelled. Very solder-like.

Shikamaru gulped, "Let's get this overwith...."

-+-+-+-ENTERING THE KITCHEN-+-+-+-

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the food that Temari made. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Oh boy!!! THANKS FOR THE GRUB!!" then he started eating, "It taste so good! You oughta cook more often, Temari!!"

:Is it really that good?" Shika sat down next to Naruto, then starts eating, "WOW!!!! YOU'RE EVEN BETTER THAN MY MOM!!"

"Told ya so.." she sat on the counter, putting up a V for Victory sign.

"Shut up...You never said anything.." then he swallowed and started stuffing his mouth again. Maybe Chouji's appetite rubbed off on him? =__= I can't imagine what he would look like..

"Just keep eating!!!" she started to make some tea. 'Now, where are my sleeping pills?'

"Ahhhh...I'm stuffed!!! Hey Temari!!!" Naruto finally finished eating.

She turned around to face the two, "Yeah?"

"Where are the drinks? I need something to flush everything down," Naruto saw her making some tea, "Oh, I see!! You're already making the drinks!!" he said in a way that Tobi would say. Which very much irritated poor Dei-Dei...and Kakuzu..and Itachi...and Kisame...PRETTY MUCH EVERYONE.

'Only a few steps, then my evilicious plan is soon to be completed!!' she thought to herself. Kinda Orochi-like. Then she added the sleeping pills and gave it to Shikamaru.

"N-Naruto-kun?" she handed over some tea to Naruto.

"Thank you, Hinata-chan!!" the cute look on Naruto's face made Hinata blush a little.

"Y-you're welcome.." she started twiddling her fingers again..

"Here." Temari smiles at the lazy genius. The lazy genius swallowed a tablet before he drank the tea.

'YES!! HE DRANK IT!! SCORE ONE FOR TEMARI!' her sweet smile hid her evilicious plan..

"I'm kinda sleepy...I'll just go upstairs to get some rest.." it started to take effect.

Shikamaru started going up the stairs. Enters the room. Temari flashes an evil smile.

"Thanks for the food!! We'll be going now! Hiashi-sama made it clear to bring Hinata back before it gets too dark! SEE YA!!" he turned around then

'Mwuahaha!! My plan is complete! Step one! I pretend to go to a restaurant, he gets the idea that it'll be expensive then he brings us here, he eats, I make some tea then I add sleeping pills to his tea...he drinks...then he falls asleep for the next 12-hours!!! Oh yeah!'

Temari starts to go up the steps, into Shikamaru's room.

'Wow, he's pretty when he's asleep...NO! NO MATTER HOW DESIRABLE AND VULNERABLE HE LOOKS IN BED, I'M NOT GOING TO DO IT!!! I'm just going to sleep beside him. That's it. Period.

Tema yawns then lies down beside the sleeping genius.

"Good night, Temari." she heard a very familiar voice.

'HAAAA!!! HOW COULD'VE HE SENSED THE DRUG!? IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!! WAIT! The tablet? Oh great..'

"I said, GOOD night, Temari." he whispered sharply.

"Good night, Shikamaru...Hope you dream of me."

"As if. You WOULD love to dream of me."

"Whatever! I'm going to sleep!!!" she turned the lights off.

When they were finally asleep, Temari unconsciously hugged Shikamaru like an over-sized plushy. Shikamaru noticed, but he didn't mind.

* * *

ALD: That's pretty much it. If it's too short sorry about that..I had like, thirty minutes to create this..^_^ Had fun though.

Ami: Why should I bother say anything?

ALD: Yeah, why should you even bother say anything?

Ami: I don't know!! You created me you idiot! You should know why I'm here!

ALD: You were originally a shark plushie. I turned you into a human so that I could forget the feeling......

Ami: Of what?

ALD: No comment.

Ami & ALD: BYE-BYE!!! THANKS FOR READING!! SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!


	6. Hidan's Date!

ALD: ^_^ HAHA HI!!!!Oh yeah, starting now, I can't update like everyday. I'm sorta grounded. Remember?? The vase?? Mom finally found out. I just  
use my cousin's laptop to publish the new chapters, but they're going on vacation....I'm sorry though..The strangest thing happened!! I had to reupload this chapter, I don't know why..Thank you for taking the time to read my fic...

Ami: Hey, shouldn't you be thanking me instead??

ALD: For what?

Ami: For standing here! Right by your friggin' side even though you refused to take me shopping!?

ALD: Oh, fine....THANK YOU.

Ami: Good. Do that more often. CHAPTER SIX: HIDAN'S DATE!!

* * *

In the stupid place those two were supposed to meet...

"Hey, Baby Bangs!" he smiled as he winked at the girl, "Did you miss me?"

The girl smiles and then she jumped Hidan.

"Whoa, easy!" Hidan kissed the girl on the cheek, "What happened, Ino-chan? You seem to be in a better mood."

Ino got off and said, "I've been getting good grades lately."

"Good for you," Hidan smirks, "I've been getting nothing higher than C this semester..It's okay though. I still have you.."

"Aw, you're so sweet.." Ino said as she held Hidan's hands.

"OI, HIDAN!!!" a voice came out of nowhere.

"Huh? DEIDARA!?" Hidan's eyes widened.

Ino stared at the man.

"Hidan-kun, is that your sister? She's kinda pretty.." Ino obliviously stated.

A nerve popped out of Deidara's pretty head.

"I AM NOT HIDAN'S SISTER!!!! I'M A GUY!!! LOOK AT ME, YEAH!!" Deidara screamed at the top of his lungs, then later he relaxed, "I'm only a childhood--ehrm, friend of his."

"Easy there Blondie..." he went closer to the blond then whispered, "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE. I don't want Ino to see that I curse. I'll explain it to you later at the dorm."

"Fine, Hidan, un. I'm telling Pein. You know how much he tends to freak out when either you or Kakuzu go out with someone. You're gonna get it, yeah.." Deidara teased Hidan. Totally childish.

"I don't FUCKING care," the whitey whispered back, "As long as Ino's here, I don't care if I have to go to school naked. Now get out of here."

"Okay, that's what you say... See ya, un." he said as he walked away.

"Hidan-kun?"

"Don't worry about Deidara," he turned around to face Ino, "So, where do you wanna go?"

"To the amusement park!" Ino shouted like a little girl.

"Hold on tight. Don't want you getting lost," he held Ino's hand, "Let's go."

Ino giggled then started running. Thus resulting in Hidan being dragged.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-In the dorm-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Kakuzu, did you know that Hidan's going out with someone?" Deidara barged in Hidan & Kakuzu's room.

"Yes. He was bragging about it all night. And also, do you mind knocking before coming in?" he tries to hide a sewing kit.

"Kakuzu.........EVERYONE'S GOTTA HEAR THIS!!!! OH MY GOSH!!!" Deidara quickly runs out of the room.

"LEADER-SAMA!!!" Deidara screamed after kicking open Pein's door.

He gasps as he saw Pein half-naked. Pein was only in a towel to cover his midsection.

Pein squeals like a little girl and quickly shuts the door. Konan's eyes widened for she has seen PEIN, the PEIN of her life, squeal like a little girl.

-+-+-In the room-+-+-

"Oh my gosh, Konan, I feel so violated!" he started to cry. Then he wipes his tears away with a pink hanky.

She slaps Pein. "SNAP OUT OF IT!!! Are you seriously turning gay!? OROCHIMARU'S GAYNESS RUBBED OFF ON YOU!!! DIDN'T IT?!"

"What? How could you Konan? I thought we had something special!! I can't believe you could, and would do that to me!!" then he cries and runs away like a little girl.

-+-+-+-OUTSIDE PEIN'S FORTRESS-+-+-+-

Deidara's eyes twitch a little, then he starts to run again.

"SASORI NO DANNA!!!!!!!" he kicks open the door. Again. But why the hell didn't he just unlock the friggin' door? They shared the room anyway.

"WHAT is it now, Deida-?" he looks up to see Deidara being tackled by Kakuzu.

He used chakra strings to pull away the two from each other.

"Alright. Spill." he demanded to know why grown men are acting like children.

"You see, Red, Blondie here-"

"DON'T CALL ME BLONDIE!!!!" he desperately tries to escape from Sasori's control.

"Shut up, Deidara." Sasori whined then he waved his arms up and down thus making Deidara bump up and down onto the floor and roof.

"I think I'm gonna hurl..." Deidara complained. Of course, who wouldn't, right?

"Don't do it here. I don't want Hiroku to smell like vomit." Sasori stretched his arm pointing Deidara to the nearby Comfort Room.

"NO! I'm begging you Sasori!!! NO!!!" he yells as he was thrown out of the window, and into the Comfort Room. You probably don't wanna find out where he landed.

"I'm OKAY!!!" he yells.

"As if we care?" Sasori retorted.

"KAKUZU, SPILL." he pulled back Kakuzu close enough to interrogate him.

"I-I don't wanna talk about it!" then he kicks Sasori's face.

"SO....You want Pein to ask you....IS THAT IT?" he said while rubbing his poor nose.

"NOO!!!! ANYONE but him!!!!" he struggles for survival.

"Yep. I'm doing it." he walks out of the room.

"NOOOOOO!!!" he shook himself vigorously.

"Be quiet." he continued walking towards Pein's room.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-MEANWHILE, AT THE AMUSEMENT PARK!!-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"HIDAN-KUN!! LET'S GO AT THAT ONE!!!"

"Y-Yeah...Let's g-go.." Hidan was obviously sick from that last ride.

He opened his eyes to see a ferris wheel.

'Good thing....I'm so happy to see such a slow ride.' he was dragged. Again.

-+-+-+-+-+-In their gondola (The thingy that you ride on, I think?)-+-+-+-+-+-

"Hidan-kun?"

"Yeah, Ino-chan?" he was captivated by the sunset.

Ino noticed it immediately and looked at it for herself.

"Nice sunset, ne?" she held his hand.

"Yeah.."

Ino moved a bit closer to Hidan then rested her head on his shoulder.

Hidan closed his eyes and felt the wind as the wheel kept on spinning.

* * *

ALD: Hey, can you guys actually picture that in your heads?

Ami: I wish I could go out with Sasori next time......

ALD: Huh? Did you say something?

Ami: I said, I WISH I could GO OUT with SASORI next time!!

ALD: Oh, okay. Keep wishing. Maybe one day I'll grant it.

Ami: Really?

ALD: NO.

Ami: WHY YOU LITTLE!! Ugghh, nevermind.

Ami & ALD: THANK YOU FOR READING AND SEE YOU NEXT TIME!!!!


	7. INTERROGATION!: HIDAN ARRIVES!

ALD: Hey, guys? Can I know why I had to reupload Hidan's Date? I don't know what happened but it suddenly disappeared, so I reploaded it...Can someone tell me what's going on? I'm kinda scared..

Ami: You crybaby...Let's just cut the chit-chat for now.

ALD: You're probably right.

Ami: Good. You should listen to me more often. CHAPTER SEVEN!!: INTERROGATION!!: HIDAN ARRIVES AT THE AKATSUKI BASE!

* * *

While walking home, Hidan, the whitey, looked at his watch. Then later yelled,

"OH MY JASHIN!! FUCK, look at the time! I won't fucking hear the fucking end of Pein's fucking sermon," he started to run then later tripped, "FUCK MY ROTTEN LUCK!!"

After like twenty minutes, he finally got home. The Akatsuki Base. If Hidan ever came to Ino's, her parents would probably try to annihilate him.

"LEADER-SAMA!! I CAN EXPLA-" he barges in.

Deidara was fixing his hair, Kakuzu was counting the money he earned earlier, Kisame filing his nails, Itachi was painting Kisame's toenails, Pein was trying to get some beauty sleep, Konan was massaging Pein's back, Zetsu was busy babysitting the masked idiot, Tobi, Sasori was trying to get Itachi's hand to slip without getting caught.

"Hidan!! Just in time..." Konan stretched her arms, "You massage Pein's back...I'm going to sleep. Be careful not to touch the piercings. I've experienced that more than once; Not pretty."

"What!? I just got home from a long day and-!"

"You were out all day with this girl you call Ino-chan?" Deidara found the chance to get revenge for what happened earlier today.

Pein's attention finally shifted to the whitey.

"She must've been desperate to go out with someone like you.." Deidara continued.

"Blondie, shut the fuck up! THAT'S NOT TRUE, Leader-sama, you know it's not true right?!"

"Hidan..." Pein moaned from the couch.

"What is it, Leader-sama?" he approached Pein.

"MASSAGE MY FRIKKIN' BACK!! This has been killing me for the past three days."

"What?" Hidan was surprised that the man they call leader, was serious about the massage thing.

'Seriously, he's asking me to do it? Or is this punishment for being late for dinner? Who the hell fucking cares?! All I have to do is rub my fuckin' hands on that smooth skin of his...GROSS! I CAN'T DO IT!'

"L-Leader-sama, why don't you just let Zetsu massage you? I bet he's more experienced.."

"W-WHAT?!" Zetsu spit out, "You should at least tell us what happened at your date!"

"Yeah, Hidan, un.." Deidara said followed by several yeah's and snickers.

"Yeah, Hidan. Tell us what happened." Kakuzu seemed interested then later sent some strings after Hidan.

"Hey, let me fucking go!! I'm fucking tired!" he struggled to free himself. NO EFFECT though.

"Oi, Kisame?" Itachi put down the nail polish.

"What is it, Itachi? Can't you see I'm busy?" he kept on filing.

"Go get some rope, a chair, and a flashlight." he ordered.

"But why?" he stopped and looked at Itachi. He was curious about what the younger shinobi was planning.

Itachi looked at Kisame the way he looked at Sasuke when he killed their parents. "INTERROGATION."

Kisame was somewhat scared. He quickly stood up and rushed to the attic, kitchen and then Sasori's room. He was excited to see what he was planning.

"H-here, Itachi.." he was panting heavily.

"W-WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LOOKING AT!? Hidan demanded after he noticed that the whole room was staring and approaching him.

"GET HIM!!" Pein ordered from the couch. Still can't get up.

Imagine this situation.

Hidan was tied up to the chair. Like the usual interrogation, a lamp was placed infront of Hidan's beautiful face.

"Will you fucking turn off that thing!? It's blinding me!" Hidan complained.

Deidara nudged Tobi. Tobi hits Hidan with the flashlight.

"OWW! What the hell was that for!? Dammit, what is up with you people!?"

"We want to know...THE TRUTH.." Itachi stated in a villain-like manner.

"What truth!? I already told you! Let me go!" he was vigorously shaking the chair.

Kisame grabbed Hidan's head and held it close to Kakuzu. Then Kakuzu turned around.

"DUDE, SHIT!! What the hell are you doing wearing women face paint!?" Kakuzu was wearing lipstick, eyeshadow and everything....TOTALLY GROSS.

"Hey, don't push it. And this is called make-up, you twit." Kakuzu stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Tell us or else..." Itachi threatened him.

"Shit!! I better get out of here or I'll be fucking kissed by Stitch-faced bastard!"

"YOU IDIOT!! WHAT'S WRONG WITH GETTING KISSED BY ME?! AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I'M NOT GOING TO KISS YOU!!"

"Really?" Hidan sighed with relief.

"Yeah. I'm just going to give you a pretty makeover, take a few pictures, then sell it on E-bay."

"WHAT THE FUCK!? Tobi, you fucking swirly-faced moron! Help me!! "

"Deidara-sempai? Should I hit him now?" Tobi asked cutely.

"Do it." he took out a marker and drew an X on Hidan's whalebone white hair.

"BLONDIE!! YOU'RE GONNA GET IT WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS!!"

"HAAAYAAAAAHHH!!!" Tobi yells as he was coming in for the kill.

BOOOGGGG!!!

"Look Blondie, I see Jashin-sama....I'm about to be with him...I'm so happy...." Hidan was knocked unconscious.

"Shit. Tobi, you little shit! You hit him too hard!! Now we'll have to wait until he wakes up for the next interrogation!!" Deidara barked at Tobi. Who is now hiding behide Zetsu.

Itachi sighed and then said, "Good night, let's just ask him what happened tommorow. Who came up with this anyway?" Itachi scoffed.

"Itachi, they were just playing along. It's your fault!! I blame you!" Deidara pointed at Itachi.

"What are you talking about? I didn't say anything," Itachi was obviously trying to escape, "W-well!! Good night then!" pooff.

"Shit..I hate it when he does that...disappearing like that.." Kisame scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, good night.(un)" Sasori and Deidara turned around and went up the stairs.

Then the rest poofed away.

"C'mon.......someone! At least help me stand up!" he tried to stand up, But then later fell down, "Shit." then he poofed.

* * *

ALD: So how was that one? I begged my mom to let me write for a little bit..

Ami: Poor Pein...I'll massage your back! *runs over to the Akatsuki base & pulls the sofa all the way here*

Pein: Finally.....Wow...That hits the spot..

ALD: Oh!! Look! Pein was the first person from Naruto to get an appearance here. Welcome Pein!!

Pein: Thank you. ALD, can I borrow Ami sometime?

ALD: Sure!

Pein, ALD & Ami: BYE-BYE!!! THANKS FOR READING!!! SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!

===============================================================END OF CHAPTER================================================


	8. HAIR AND FAMILY!

ALD: Hey, hey, hey~! SORRY I'M LATE!

Ami: Whatever...You still have to take me shopping!

ALD: You're still on about that? Fine. Tommorow.

Ami: (Thoughts: I'm going to empty that fat wallet of yours...) Excellent. CHAPTER 8: HAIR & FAMILY!!

* * *

In the Akatsuki base!!

"Am I dead?" Hidan started to wake up..

"Unfortunately, you aren't. Get up," Kakuzu stuck up a nice guy pose, "Time to make some......MONEH!!" imagine Kakuzu actually copying Gai-slash-Lee's pose.

"Holy shit...Jashin-sama..Forgive this bastard.." Hidan kissed his Jashin pendant.

"Ugghh..Just get up and go to the kitchen. Pein and Konan are the ones making breakfast." a very pissed Kakuzu walked away. That gay bastard...Maybe because he's not as sexy as Hidan-kun? OF COURSE HE ISN'T! ^_^ Very sorry to Kakuzu fans!

"Konan, please cut off the crusts, un." Dei-Dei requested.

"DEIDARA!!!!!!! I'LL KILL YOU FOR DOING THIS TO MY HAIR!! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!!" Hidan was hysterical. He loved his hair. He even thanked Jashin for giving him such...WHITE, SOFT, SILKY hair.

"Dude, what the hell, un? It's too early.." Deidara yawned.

"I SAID FIX MY FUCKING HAIR!!" Hidan tried to strangle Deidara. Typical.

Pein broke up the fight.

"Both of you, eat your breakfast. I don't like fights so early in the morning." Konan threatened them with an origami knife. ^_^ Not with their lives, but instead, cut off their hair.

"HOLY HELL!! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY FUCKIN' HAIR!? My raven-black, soft hair!" a voice escaped from the bathroom.

"Shit, who the fuck was that?" Hidan was shocked, "Is he.......EVEN MORE FOUL-MOUTHED THAN ME!? NOOOO!! JASHIN-SAMA! TELL ME IT ISN'T SO!!" Yeah, Hidan. Real cool. Go scream like the little girl you are...GO BREAK MY SHINING ADMIRATION OF YOU!

"OMAJASHIN!! IT CAN'T BE!" Kisame stood on one foot. His fingers and eyes twitched. Itachi was............

"Kisame, that's so not original...Go make up your own phrase! Omajashin is Hidan's-!" Kakuzu was shocked to see that Itachi was......

B. A. L. D. HE WAS FRIGGIN' BALD. So bald that the light reflected off his baldy-bald head. Thus blinding the Akatsuki. Konan sent some papers to cover Itachi's bald head and then asked him to go out of the room and show them his "new" look. By new, I mean ugly, disgusting and horrendously shiny.

After Itachi came out of the comfort room, the entire Akatsuki laughed their butts off. Including the ever-serious Pein and stoic Konan.

"Itachi-sempai!! What happened to you..?! Your.........your..........HEAD IS SO SHINY! Like my mask!! I love it!" the swirly-faced moron pulled off the sheets, which exposed Itachi's head. Imagine it. Itachi + Baldness....

Itachi broke into tears, hugged Kisame and cried on his shoulder.

"Itachi, I'm getting more and more suspicious....." Pein said, very detective-like, "Judging from all the proof, ARE YOU G-!"

"NO!!! I'M NOT GAY! OROCHIMARU'S THE GAY ONE! WHAT WRONG WITH BEING BALD!? I LOVE BEING BALD!!" and with that, he broke through the window, fell on a few cats, hit a few statues....yada yada yada....yada.

"As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted, I was asking if he was going to be a monk....That idiot.." Pein face-palmed.

Konan sighs and sits down. All the rest follow.

"Deidara, you bitch..what are you gonna do about my hair?" Hidan finished eating. That loafer. He didn't care even if Itachi-kun was accused of being gay...which he is NOT.

"Relax. Sasori no Danna will fix it, yeah. " Deidara stated as-a-matter-of-factly. What a wimp...Can't even fix a simple problem..

"Hn?" Sasori looks up from the newspaper that he was reading, "Just shave him bald. At least Itachi won't be lonely..RIGHT?"

The room smirks, snickers and then nods.

"WITHOUT losing my precious hair." he "stole" Deidara's bacon.

"HEY! QUIT STEALING! Leader-sama! Hidan's being mean!" Deidara was acting like a little girl. HE WAS SO CUTE!!

"Hidan, be fair." Pein replied. Very father-like....Totally cute!

Kisame, Kakuzu and Sasori were snickering.

"Oi, be nice to your sis-, EHEM! Teammate." Konan nagged.

Soon, the snickers were turning into full-blown laughter. Poor Dei-Dei..

"HEY!! IT ISN'T FUNNY!!! I LOVE BACON!" Deidara shrieked hysterically.

"Quit laughing at your sis-! EHEM! Teammate." Pein ordered.

"Yes, Leader-sama.." the room chorused.

"Good. Now finish your-" he looked up to see that everyone has disappeared.

"Not again..I hate it when they do that.." Konan began to stack the dishes, head for the sink then clean them.

"Hey, we still haven't figured out what bonding we'll do with the kids-! I mean fellow akatsuki."

Konan giggles then says, "You think of them as our children? That's so cute Pein..But we can make our own you know."

Pein blushes and hid behind the newspaper.

"You're so cute when you're embarassed!" she pinched Pein's cheek.

Pein laughs a little, pulls Konan closer then kissed her.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-BEHIND THE TALL PLANT!-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Oi, Zetsu-san! What are Mommy and Da-! I mean, Leader-sama and Konan-sempai doing?"

Zetsu's evil side said, "They were having Se-!" the good Zetsu covered their mouths then ran off.

"What was Zetsu-san gonna say?" Tobi whispered to himself..

"Okay! I'll ask Hidan-sempai then!" the moron headed for Hidan's room. The door was heavily decorated with Tobi's pictures with a big red line over each one. A **Tobi-free**room...Deidara's paradise.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-BACK TO PEINKON-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Konan sensed something and broke up the kiss.

"Pein, did you hear that? I think someone saw us.." Konan got up and wiped her forehead.

Both of them were sweating and blushing furiously.

INNER PEIN: DAMMIT! I'LL KILL WHOEVER IT IS WHO SPOILED THE MOMENT!

"We'll continue this later." and with that Pein poofed away.

INNER KONAN: WHY YOU! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME TO DO ALL THE WORK!

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-In Hidan's room-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"KAKUZU!! RUB IT HARDER!! HARDER!!" there was some moaning in the bathroom. What the hell?

Tobi peeks and sees Deidara and Kakuzu trying to wash off the permanent marker.

(ALD: What were you thinking?? That Kakuzu and Hidan were doing "IT" in the bathroom!? THAT IS SICK!)

"KAKUZU!!! RUB IT HARDER!! I FEEL IT COMING OFF!!" Hidan was in the bathtub. Bubble Bath....Deidara was using every shampoo that was in his reach on Hidan's head, and Kakuzu was rubbing Hidan's head. A very gross scene. Hope that you don't dream of it.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-After a lot of curses, shampoo, and noise!-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"It's finally gone! FINALLY! Thank you Jashin-sama" Hidan yells infront of a mirror, blowing kisses towards the ceiling. Making such a fool out of himself.

"Hidan, you loafer! Give me the money you promised me!" Kakuzu was heavily panting.

"Yeah, you loafer! Gimme the dye you promised me!" Deidara collapsed on the bed.

"Later! I'm gonna go see Ino-chan!" Hidan, that whitey-bastard, jumped off the window.

"MEEOOWW!!" Hidan stepped on a cat's tail.

"NO....NOO!! AKKKHHHHHHH!!! HELP ME!!" Hidan was now being scratched by the little kitty.

Hidan looked up to see that the two were holding back laughter.

"I'M OKAY!! SEE YOU FAGS LATER!!"

"Rubbing that shithead's head is fuckin' tiring.." Kakuzu lied down on the bed.

Deidara followed. Tobi pops out from under the bed, suprising Deidara, thus resulting in Tobi crying to Mama Konan for help.

* * *

ALD: SO SORRY FOR BEING LATE!! I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN! AGAIN!

Ami: She was late because her "inspiration", "K", was using her laptop. That pretty-faced moron!

ALD: Hey! Easy on the insults! He may be reading this right now! K.V. are his initials! He's a schoolmate and friend of mine. Hey, did you just call him pretty-faced?

Ami: Yeah. Whatever!

Ami & ALD: BYE-BYE!! THANKS FOR READING!! HOPE THAT YOU ENJOYED IT!! SEE YA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!! IT GIVES US MOTIVATION!!


	9. Back to NejiTen!: ACCIDENT!

ALD: ^_^ Yo there! I've been getting no sleep lately so I used my insomnia to an advantage. I stayed up all night...Then I wrote this chapter..

Ami: When you get no sleep, I don't get any either. I HATE YOU.

ALD: C'mon! Insomnia is passed on in the family...Nearly all of the members in my family suffer from insomnia..None of us sleep too often..we sleep like, five times a week? At one in the morning if were lucky. We

do stuff to drain our energy..draw, paint, write, and watch anime...the likes.

Ami: Even with little sleep you people still have the energy to do silly things..And sometimes, you people do nothing but stare at the paintings you make. I can't believe none of you get any sickness, eyebags or thingies...

ALD: In exchange for really bad insomnia, our immune systems are pretty strong. Anyway, who cares?

Ami: You brought it up, you idiot.. Chapter Nine: Back to NejiTen!: ACCIDENT!

* * *

"Neji-nii! Neji-nii!" Neji felt something or someone jumping on his beautiful back.

"Huh?" he got up. Thus causing the twins to be knocked over.

"Neji-nii!! We're going to the park! Wanna come?" the twins smiled at him.

"Yeah, you should come..Yinko and Yuugen would be depressed if you didn't." Tenten enters the room and then leans against the wall.

"Okay..If Tenten's going..I'll just run back home and get some clothes and maybe some breakfast.."

"It's cool. You can just borrow Rei's clothes." Tenten pointed at her younger cousin. Who is obviously irritated that Neji is getting so much attention.

Rei just turned around then walked away. Signalling Neji to follow him.

Tennie just smiled nervously hoping that Rei won't eat Neji alive. Like he did with the others. Kidding, just kidding. I HOPE..

"Listen pretty boy! If you do something to make onii-chan cry, I'll pulverize you!" he yelled. Kinda like the way Naruto would.

Neji scratched his cheek. He was kinda suprised to hear that.

"Don't worry about a thing. I won't do anything to hurt her." Neji smiled.

Rei smiles then leads Neji to the dressing room.

"Here we are, go pick yourself something that suits you," he sat down on the nearest couch, "I'll be here waiting. So don't worry about any fangirls. I'll also help you decide what to wear."

"Okay then.." Neji enters the room.

*______________________*Few minutes later*______________________*

"Rei, what do you think?" Neji opened the curtain separating the dressing room from the--, uh, judging room?

"Hmm.." Rei started to circle around Neji, "That is horrible!!" Rei covered his face, "Too long. Here. You should wear this."

Rei handed Neji a black shirt, and light brown pants.

"This may be simple, but it suits you." Rei looked very contented. I wonder why..

"Okay.." Neji stumbled back into the D.R.

*_____________________*Few minutes later (AGAIN)*______________________*

"What's taking him so long?" Tenten got up then ran to the D.R.

"What is it, Tenten-nii?" Rei said politely.

"Where's Neji?"

"In there." Rei pointed at the door near the flat-screen T.V. Whoa, Tenten's gotta be loaded.

"Huh?" Neji peeked from behind the curtain.

"Hurry. The twins are getting bored..." she pushes Neji back into the other room.

"Hold on! I'm already done." he steps out.

"NEJI-NII!! YOU'RE FINALLY DONE!!"

"GYAAHH!! WHERE DID YOU TWO COME FROM!?" Neji caught the twins just in time before they fall into their demise..

The twins pointed at the hole they made on the ceiling.

"Aren't we cool, Tenten-nii? Neji-nii?" the twins stated oblivious to the fact that Tenten's eyes were getting as big as watermellons.

"Whoops..I taught them how to do that..Auntie's gonna be furious.." Tenten covered her face.

"Don't worry. I'll stay behind and fix it." a voice echoed.

"Shikuki? THANKS A MILLION!!" Tenten bows.

Shikuki smiled and started fixing the roof.

"We'll be going now." Tenten said before she closed the front door.

*____________________________________________________*On the way*____________________________________________________*

"Tenten-nii, can I ride on your back? I'm tired.." Yuugen tugged Tenten's shirt.

"Okay." Tenten bent down.

"How did you meet Neji-nii? You never talked to us about him before.." Yuugen got on Tenten's back, "Well, Tenten-nii?"

"We go to the same school. Maybe you'll meet the girl of your dreams there.." Tenten teased the little boy.

"No way Tenten-nii! Girls are icky! I decided that I'm gonna marry you!" Yuugen hugged Tenten.

Tenten giggles and then says, "There are many girls you know. And besides! You're still too young to think about that."

"Hmmph! Girls are so troublesome." Yuugen sounded like Shikamaru.

"Yuugen, you're spending way too much time with Little Shiki now, aren't you?" Tenten laughed.

"It's true anyway.." the little boy muttered.

"Hey look Tenten-nii! We're here!" Yinko ran off then came back to pull Neji and Tenten to the playground.

"Tenten-nii, Neji-nii, do you wanna play with us?" the twins echoed.

"N-no, thanks! You just go enjoy yourselves!" Tenten smiled nervously. Remembering the last time she fell down from a slide.

"Okay! Don't go anywhere without telling us!" Yinko started to climb that ladder thingy on slides.

Tenten stared at the clouds. Then suddenly-!

"Tenten!! Look out!!" Neji yelled after he tackled Tenten.

"W-what happened!?" Tenten looks at Neji, his head was bleeding, "Neji! Someone! Someone call an ambulance! Oh my god, someone, help me!"

Neji's head got hit by a rock. There was an incoming bicycle heading their way. The idiot riding it got away.

*__________________________________________________________________*In the hospital waiting room*__________________________________________________________________*

"I don't know what to do.." Tenten rested her head on her hands. Tenten also got a few cuts. Her wounds stung.

"T-Tenten? What happened to Neji? Someone called earlier, so I went here."

"K-Kankurou? What are you doing here? If it's about our sparring session, I can reschedule it or-!"

"No," Kankurou held Tenten's hands, "I'm here to make sure that you're alright."

"Kankurou.." she couldn't hold them in anymore. Her tears overflowed.

Kankurou hugged her tightly.

"Don't worry about Neji..He's gonna be fine..He's a strong kid." Kankurou stroked Tenten's soft, brown hair.

"Y-you're right..B-but!" she was still worried.

Kankurou held out a finger and placed it upon Tenten's lips, trying to get her to quiet down..

"Shhh...Don't worry. The doctors here are good. They treated my injury back during the chuunin exams.." he wiped her tears. Tenten was shivering.

"I-I'm cold..I'm so scared.." Tenten whispered to his ear.

Kankurou helped her stand up. "I can take care of that..Come on. I'm taking you and the twins back to your house."

Tenten wiped the fluid escaping her eyes. "W-what about Neji? What if something goes wrong?"

"I told you..the doctors here are good..His injury wasn't too bad or too light, but he will recover. I guarantee it." Kankurou put his left arm around Tenten's back.

"I'm tired...I feel so heavy..Let's go. I promised Auntie that we'll be back before dark.." Tenten said weakly.

They started walking towards the exit..Leaving Neji behind.

* * *

ALD: How was that? I'm pretty inexperienced with drama and all the fluffy stuff behind it...

Ami: Pfft. That was horrible! I don't know what would you do without me.

ALD: Quit feeling special. Our reviewers are the only ones keeping me going. You, on the other hand, were only making it harder for me to write. You're so noisy.

Ami: Yeah, yeah..

Ami & ALD: See ya in the next chapter!! BYE!!! REVIEW IF YOU LIKE!!


	10. BACK HOME!

ALD: Umm, I can't say how often I'm gonna be able to update, but, I'll try my best! Believe me, when you meet my parents, the first word you're gonna think of is!!: STRICT. They say I have to get at least 91 on every

subjects. Which irritates me an effing lot.

Ami: It's not their fault. You suck.

ALD: No I don't!! I'm just weak. I only got, like, one grade on the line of seven? They grounded me for three killer months. IT EFFING SUCKED!! And if I effing get another, my punishment'll double to six months!!

Nearly the same as being dead. Plus they bark at me. I EFFING HATE THEM!!

Ami: Quit cursing. You're gonna upset our readers.

ALD: FINE!! Earlier, I learned how to use something they call "POV". I'll try it!! Ehem!! CHAPTER TEN!: BACK HOME!!

* * *

*_______________*Tekone POV*_______________* (~ Just in case you don't remember, Tekone is Tenten's Auntie!~ )

Oh my...Where is Ten-chan!? She's late for dinner! I'm gonna have to go outside and look for her. Who knows what kind of trouble she could be in!?

*_______________*MINUTES LATER..*_______________*

Oh, shoot. I forgot to bring an umbrella...And it's cold out here too!! I should've brought my jacket with me. I'm not used to walking..

"TENTEN!! WHERE ARE YOU TENTEN? IT'S AUNTIE TEKONE!! TENTEN!!" I cried out again, again, and again..

Now I'm worried. Where is she? It's so late. Where on earth could she be!?

*_______________*MUCH LATER*_______________*

"TENTEN!! TENTEN, IS THAT YOU!?" I was happy, relieved, and furious at the same time. And why are the twins with her!? And who is that boy!?

"Auntie," she started, "I'm sorry..I'll explain when we get home..I'm so tired.."

"Auntie...!" the twins clung on my legs.

"Oh, dear! What happened to all of you!? Thank you, young man." I smiled at the strange boy. He was wearing make-up. Purple make-up, in fact. Who wouldn't call him strange?

The boy laughed. "Pleasure to meet you, Miss-, uhh..?"

"Please, call me Tekone. I'm Tenten's aunt. My pleasure.

"Auntie, we can talk once we are back home, sipping tea or hot chocolate...It's so cold.." Tenten whispered to my ear.

I noticed she was shivering. "Okay. I'll call Shikuki."

And with that, took out my phone, and started punching in some numbers.

"Shi-Shikuki! Sorry to disturb you so late in the night but we need you here..."

*_______________*Tenten POV*_______________*

It's so cold...Even the twins are shivering. They're desperately trying to get some warmth from Auntie's legs. I should've left them back in the hospital..This is all my fault.

Auntie finally finished talking to Shikuki. She smiled weakly at the twins.

"Don't worry," she tried to stop the twins from crying. "Shikuki's gonna be here any minute..And then we'll go back to our mansion and rest up. Everything's gonna be fine."

I spotted a grocery store.

"Auntie, maybe we could get out of the rain? We can stay there for a little bit, can we?" I whispered.

Yinko, Yuugen and Kankurou..all of them were nearly at their limit. I was too..It was cold, dark, somewhat scary..After a few more minutes, it'll be midnight.

The door opened, revealing Shikuki.

"It's such a good thing that you came! We were kinda scared that you wouldn't wake up." Yinko jumped Shikuki. He was just trembbling earlier, but now he's fully-charged!?

Shikuki smiled his signature grandfather smile.

"Now, let's go home, mistresses, young master and young mistress. I have prepared your dinner, bath and rooms. With the help of Aina."

"Aina-nii's back!? HOORAY!!" the twins were jumping for joy. But my mind was somewhere else..I left it back in Neji's hands. Why did he push me!? It should've been me there! That idiot! Doesn't he ever listen? Back when we were young, I used to tell him that he was an idiot..He was, in fact, a complete idiot!! And now, he's somewhere in that hospital, lying down on that bed of his, still unconscious! I hate it when he plays the hero..he always ends up getting hurt! At one time, he was nearly killed! He was in a battle with that spider-guy! Six arms creeped me out..

"Umm, Shikuki, where'd you park the car?" Auntie asked, I was sure that she desperately wanted to go home..

"Right this way Mistress." Shikuki opened the door. Miraculously, it stopped raining. THANK PEIN!! Then Shikuki led us to our car.

*_______________*HALF AN HOUR LATER..*_______________*

"We're finally here.." The twins whined..Who wouldn't be tired, yeah?

Kankurou collapsed on the couch.

"Cou-Ten!? IS THAT YOU!? I MISSED YOU A LOT!!" a girl with long, raven-black hair; green eyes; and a permagrin slid down that thingy you hold when you go down the stairs. Yep, you've guessed it.

I smiled weakly and caught her.

"Cou-Na!! I missed you too! Now, can you show me what you prepared for us?" I was hoping that she has prepared us a little midnight snack..

She smiled nervously.

"Umm..I might've ate some of it.." she stared at her feet.

"Oh, Kaina dear..You never change.." Auntie giggles and hugs her from behind.

"AUNTIE!!" Aina hugs her back. "This way to your meals please!!" she led us to the dining room.

*_______________*IN THE DINING ROOM..*_______________*

"Whoa, we're stuffed!!" the twins said simultaneosly. "You're the greatest cook in the world, Cousin Aina!!"

Aina smirks. "OF COURSE I AM!! I'M THE BEST THERE IS!!" she yells. Somewhat Naruto-like..

Come to think of it, she used to be infatuated with Naruto...until Hinata beat her to a pulp..It wasn't a pretty sight..That was the first time I saw Hinata start a fight..SCARY.

"Cou-Aina, when did you arrive? You should've called you know." I sipped my hot chocolate.

"Well, I heard some news about--, what was his name? Neji, was it? Yes, that's it, Neji! I heard that he was your boyfriend. I wonder what he looks like.."

"Do you wanna see him tommorow?" I tried my best not to look back at what happened. So much blood..

"Okay! Tommorow at ten?" she got up from her chair. Wonder why she was so excited..

"Okay." I rolled my eyes. I wonder if Neji's condition will worsen once he meets her..GULP!! Aina was never the type to quiet down when the situation calls for it..

* * *

ALD: Please review and tell me what do you think!!

Ami: As if you're gonna die if they don't review.

ALD: Actually, I will. I usually get motivation from reviews...and that's about it.

Ami: Yeah, leave the poor thing a review..

ALD: Well, I gotta have some fun while I'm at it, right? Oh well, SEE YA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!! BYE-BYE!!

*_______________*_______________*_______________*_______________***END OF CHAPTER***_______________*_______________*_______________*_______________*


	11. VISIT TO THE HOSPITAL, AND NEJI'S ESCAPE

ALD: Okay, I'm gonna have to wrap this up quick!

Ami: Yeah, you're gonna be in trouble if you don't finish this..

ALD: No time to talk! We're starting this chapter quick.

Ami: Okay!! CHAPTER ELEVEN!: VISIT TO THE HOSPITAL, AND NEJI'S ESCAPE!

* * *

_Neji POV_

"Wh-what? Where am I?" I opened my eyes. I found myself in a hospital room. I closed my eyes, trying to remember why the hell I ended up here. It reeks of disinfectant. It sucks to be me..The room was perfectly silent..then suddenly, all of it came rushing back.

"GAAA!!" I quickly got up. Just like how I would after experiencing my Lee-involved nightmares. Pure shit material..

"Oh dear, what's happening here?" a nurse suddenly kicked the door open. Aren't nurses supposed to be soft and demure? Everything's topsy-turvy now..

The nurse wiped the sweat off her forehead. Her forehead was a bit too wide. A bit wider than Sakura's.

"Good. You're awake. Finally. You were out for three days. Oh, and someone's here to see you. Miss Tenten, you can come in now." she entered and stepped aside followed by Tenten.

I can see that Tenten has been sleepless. I'm feeling kinda scared now..Usually, when Lee gets injured, she yells at him, she kicks him, and sometimes, she would even summon a bomb or two..Shivers crawled up my spine.

She sat beside me. The nurse closed the door and walked away. Tenten's happy facade disappeared. She stood up, leaned closer. She looked like she was gonna cut me up in little pieces and feed me to hungry wolves or roast me alive!! Lee, I take back what I said about you being an untalented meathead!! JUST SAVE ME!!!

( A/N: Sorry to Rock Lee fans...I was just kidding about that meathead thingy! )

WOOOOOOOSSHHHHHH!!

"Huh?" I opened one eye to see if I was in heaven or something...I'm being squished here!! Something's on top of me!! Is it a gigantic hammer!? Or a battering ram!? Or maybe a statue!? I opened my other eye to see Tenten. She was hugging me. Not trying to kill me. Now, I was a lot more scared than I was before..I could feel her tears.

"Tenten, I-!" I tried to get her to quiet down. Which failed. Failed miserably.

"You idiot! Why did you push me back then!? Do you have any idea what I went through!?" she hit me. Her hits were weak. She _really_ was sleepless.

"Shhh! Easy now.." I pulled her closer. I hugged her tightly. "It's over now. What's done is done."

"But still....Are you sure you're okay?" she looked up to face me. I saw her eyes were red.

"Of course I am."

She pulled back and smiled. I smiled back then--!!

"TAKE THAT!!!! YOU MADE ME WORRY!!" she slammed her fist into my face. It was VERY painful. Then after that, she took out a few scrolls.

"Ninja art: SUMMONING JUTSU!!" she yelled. At that moment, all the things that happened in my life flashed before my eyes. I'M GONNA DIE...I'M GONNA DIE...

As the weapons were fired, I prayed to have some princess in shining armor to come rescue me.

"WHAAAAA~~!!!" someone yelled. FINALLY..someone had finally come to my rescue..I opened one eye, and found that it was Lee who rescued me! That meathe-! I mean, that guy, saved ME for a change..

"W-what is going on h-!?" that nurse finally got curious...Took the bitch long enough to notice that I was nearly murdered! But at least I'm still alive..

"Oh, my...What are you two doing with the patient!? He hasn't fully recovered yet! GUARDS!!" she screams. Then a few moments later, two men came rushing in. The bald one, took Lee. The other, Tenten.

"Phew.." I sighed with relief.

"Now you, Mr. Hyuga, go rest. You aren't in the right condition to be walking around."

"B-But!"

"GO TO YOUR BED!!" what a dictator..she reminded me of Shikamaru's mother..

I obediently lied down, pulled up the sheets, and waited for her to leave. When she was finally gone, I thought of a plan. I'M GONNA ESCAPE THIS HELLHOLE!

***_______________* Half an hour later.. *_______________***

I parachuted out of the window. My fall wasn't too bad. I was ONLY FIVE FLOORS UP!! I landed on a broken mirror, but at least I was FRREEEEEE!!!

Now I gotta make sure that I don't get caught! The security here is TERRIBLE! All the guards didn't even notice me sneak past them...THAT WAS BORING! I saw another patient sneaking..I grabbed him, or her, by the shoulders. I spun him, or her, around; And I got a good look of his face. And guess who he is!? NARUTO!

"NARUTO!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING SNEAKING AROUND LIKE THAT!?" WAIT A MINUTE! IF I'M TRYING TO BE SNEAKY, WHY AM I YELLING AT THE TOP OF MY LUNGS!?

"Shhhh!" and with that, he poofed away. I sweat-dropped. That was dumb..why didn't I think of that!?

I poofed away. Too many people poof away in this story..

***_______________* Half an hour later.. ( again ) *_______________***

I finally escaped hellhole-hospital. Now, I'm headed for Tenten's house. Hmm...I wonder what she's doing right now..

"AHA!" I found it! Tenten's house was there infront of me. I jumped for joy.

I peeked in her window and found her punching Lee. What's worse is that she's punching Lee with MY picture glued on his face! I imagined myself in Lee's place..GYAA! I'M GOING HOME!! HIASHI-SAMA!

* * *

ALD: So.....how was that?

Ami: Wasn't good enough..that was TOO short!

ALD: I'm pretty much busy....I let my homework pile up..This sucks..See ya in the next chapter!! B-BYE!!


	12. STUCK!

ALD: ALRIGHT!!! I'VE DONE EVERY PAGE OF MY TEN-PAGE REPORT---THINGY! Now, let's start this with a BANG!! DEIDEI-KUN~!

Deidara: Oh my gosh, un. I'm blushing..H-Hi, and it's my first time to-!

Ami: Shut up!! You're only here to....um..what was he gonna do again? The disclaimer, right?

Deidara: I thought I was supposed to be in this chapter?

ALD: No, you're gonna be in the next chapter. THE DISCLAIMER, PLEASE!

Deidara: _Sigh,_ un. ALD, that evil chick, doesn't own Naruto. She also told me to yell: CHAPTER 12: STUCK!!

* * *

_Neji POV_

How come I'm the only one to suffer later? I should've stayed in that hellhole...free food...free bedtime stories!! I feel so guilty! That nurse might be worried sick about me! Yeah, right...I better find a way back home before I end up hungry..OR WORSE! My fangirls might sniff me out, and find me! Why didn't Tenten just kill me back then? I don't know what to do..I forgot that I was in an unfamiliar place. My feet hurt. I stepped on some broken glass earlier, right? It feels like they're bleeding..Whoa, they are...I brushed the shards off. THEY HURT!!

I sat in a corner to think. How can I get back home? I'm too far from Tenten's house anyway....I remember the first time I met her family..She was orphaned, but grew up well in her Auntie's hands. The twins were cute. Their eyes reminded me of Tenten's. Rei wasn't too bad. Maybe he just didn't want Tenten to grow up so fast? I could understand how he feels. The first time Naruto was taking Hinata out for a date, I got a little tense and ended up spying on them. Maybe I got caught by them, but something just told me to leave them alone. Maybe something like**:**

**"HEY!! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SPYING ON US!? DO YOU THINK I'LL EAT HER ALIVE OR SOMETHING!? LISTEN HERE, PRETTY BOY! I'M GOING TO PROTECT HER WITH MY ****VERY LIFE IF I HAD TO!! NOW GO AWAY!!" **Yes. Something like that.

That. Was. Dead. Scary. That's the last time I ever want to piss him off. Damn..I have to get going! I stood up and started running. My feet are still bleeding, I think. This is painful..

_Half an hour later.._

"AGGH!" I tripped. Huff...huff...huff.....WHAT THE HECK WAS I THINKING!? I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WHERE I WAS GOING! And I stepped on some more glass...dammit. They're bigger and sharper than the ones I stepped on after my fall. I fell to my knees. What's going on? My head hurts..and before I knew it, I fell unconscious. But before falling asleep, I saw a panda looking at me. What's worse is that it was a TALKING panda! And it was brown, too..it looks like Tenten..So cute..

_

* * *

_

Tenten POV

Just what the hell is this guy thinking? He knew he wasn't in the right condition to go off exploring..I found him on the streets. I took him back home. After telling Auntie about what happened, she agreed to let Neji stay for the night. But where is he gonna sleep? There are exactly 35 rooms in my family's mansion. But I want him to sleep where I could see him. It's too risky to leave him alone.

I saw his feet were bleeding..I cleaned his wounds. He must've jumped off from somewhere high and landed on a broken bottle. He's getting careless..

"Neji, you're such an idiot.." I said while stroking his soft, brown hair. He was lying down on my lap. I put his head down on a pillow, then I lied down beside him. I closed my eyes and embraced him. I felt his heartbeat and his breathing. He's so warm..I like it better when he's asleep. But he sleeps so hard that even Naruto can't wake him up sometimes..

I wonder what he's dreaming of right now..

"B...Bya....ku..gan...." I heard him mumble. He's dreaming of his byakugan...Not again..WHY CAN'T HE DREAM OF ME FOR A CHANGE!?

"T-Tenten? Where am I?" what the? He's awake? I quickly let go of him and got up.

"You okay? You were unconscious on the streets earlier you know...AND I SAVED YOU!" I smiled at him. He smiled back, but he was weak. "Do you want to eat something? We have plenty of food here.."

"Really? Great..I'll eat anything that's edible." he lied back down.

"Wow, I can't wait until you get a taste of Rei's cooking..You'll get killed if you say things like that. Wait, what he cooks isn't really edible.." I left the room with an evil grin on my face. I saw Neji's face grow pale on my way out. He gulped and lied back down.

_Fifteen minutes later.._

"Oi, NEJI!!" I called from downstairs. Oh no..I am SO not gonna hear the end of it from Auntie. She told me to be quiet when someone's asleep. Especially when it's her...GULP!

"WHAT?" a voice sneaked up on me.

"Don't scare me like that!" I giggled and hit Neji on the head. His head is hard....obviously. But is there really a brain in that hard head of his?

"What was that?" he pinched my cheek.

I smiled at him and pinched him back. "Your face is very smooth for a boy. Squishy, too."

He laughed and kissed my forehead. I blushed then I nervously smiled.

"Tell me...what did you do when I was in the hospital?" he let go and sat down on the counter.

I put a lid on what I was cooking. I sat next to him.

"Well, when you were there, I didn't have much to do..It was the usual routine...wake up way earlier than six, take a bath, go to school. And go home feeling completely drained. By the way, your fangirls were looking for you. They told me to back off...." I felt blood rush up to my cheeks. "But it was boring....without you.." I tried my best not to look into his eyes..or else I wouldn't be able to look away.

"Not them again..who did you spend time with?" he got me..I looked into his eyes almost automatically.

"There was Lee, Hinata, and most of the time, Kankurou. The four of us went shopping yesterday. Hinata fainted when she saw Naruto shirtless...so we had to go home early.." the scene instantly replayed in my mind.

SHIT!! The fact that Kankurou was also shirtless was also replayed. Both of them have nice figures..But Naruto's a bit chubby..

"Listen, Tenten...I don't like that Kankurou guy.." he rolled his eyes. "You shouldn't spend so much time with him.."

"But why not?" I'm getting curious..

"Just stay away from him...Oh, and my damn food is burning!!!" that was epic. YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN THAT LOOK ON HIS FACE. No matter how ridiculous he looked, I didn't laugh. Not even a snicker..

_What's wrong with him and Kankurou? Did I miss out on something? Did they have a fight!? What's going on here?_

* * *

ALD: Well, that was it!!! Please leave a review!!

Ami: YAWN...I'm tired....SEE YA...

ALD: YESSSS...Good night...SEE YA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER..


	13. Bumping into people

ALD: HEY THERE~~!! I'm in a **BRILLIANT** mood. My grades are exceedingly high..Nearly all of them are above 90. Only one grade on the line of eight!! OH YESS!!

Ami: NERD. You exerted effort to get those grades....SEE WHAT I TOLD YOU? Apply yourself. You can get amazing results.

ALD: OKAY~! That's enough crap already..And, I'm sorry for not updating for so long... CHAPTER 13: Bumping into people!

"Oi, Neji?" Tenten tugged Neji's sleeve. They were at the mall because of some errands Tekone wanted the to run..Damn..they have like, more than twenty servants, not including Shikuki; yet she sends her own niece

to go off and drag her boyfriend-AHEM! I mean a boy who is a friend. Let me rephrase that: "TO GO OFF AND DRAG HER FRIEND WHICH HAPPENS TO BE A BOY, SHOPPING?" Yes, much better.

"What is it? Did you leave you wallet on the counter again?" he turned to look at Tenten. This wasn't the first time that this happened.

Tenten rolled her eyes. "No, you idiot." she opened her bag to rub into Neji's face that she didn't lose it. "See? I still have it...You think I'll leave it in a dressing room or somethi-! Huh? Is that Ino?"

"Hmm? Hey, that is Ino...and who's he?" he spotted a tall, purple-eyed, whitey with the energetic Ino. They looked so sweet. She dragged him from store to store. What's worse is that he was enjoying it..Weird..

"LET'S GO! Maybe they're out on a date or something?" Tenten said while the poor Hyuga still continues to struggle for freedom.

"Hn, Tenten? Don't you think we'll disturb them or something?" Neji desperately clung on some random guy's shirt. "And I'm...umm.....I'M....GETTING HUNGRY!!"

Tenten let go, Neji let go of the guy, then Tenten hit him hard on the head. The guy was kinda surprised. Neji ripped his sleeve off. And that shirt looked kinda expensive, too.

"Neji, quit making stupid excuses. We just ate half an hour ago...." she began to pull Neji towards Ino and Hidan. Neji gave in and allowed himself to be publicly humiliated.

When they were finally close enough for Ino and Hidan to hear, Tenten yelled. "Oi, INO!!" she waved her arm from side to side. Tenten ran towards her and pulled her into a hug. "Hey! Why don't we have a girls' night out

tonight? We haven't danced in ages..Oh, and who's your friend here?" Tenten looked up to look at the jashinist.

"Oh Tenten, this is Hidan-kun! My CURRENT boyfriend. Hidan, this is Tenten. One of my BFFs!!" she jumped Hidan and he caught her. Hidan laughed a little.

"Easy there..My knee's still not doing so well, but-!" Ino immediately got off Hidan. Ino seemed worried.

"H-Hidan-kun? Are you okay? Do you want me to take you to the hospital? Or should I just heal you myself? What should I do? I-I!"

"Shhhhhh...Don't worry." Hidan placed a finger on her lips and kissed her forehead. "Now, shouldn't we buy you something to wear at the dance?"

"What dance?" Tenten completely forgot about the dance. Neji doesn't even remember a single word that Tsunade said. Damn..

"Umm, that dance-thingy on the last day of school? It's only three months away..And, and....I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WEAR!!" Ino panicked.

"GYAAAAH!! I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT IT! Now what?" Tenten sighed.

"Umm, maybe we should get the shopping done first?" Neji waved the grocery list infront of Tenten's beautiful face. "If we come back empty-handed, Auntie's gonna freak for sure." he tossed the list back into the shopping

bag she made him carry. Poor, poor Neji. And that bag was pink with petals all over it..

"Oh, yeah.." she had a little flashback of what Tekone said. "See you later, Ino. Bye-bye." she hugged Ino and then bid her goodbye. "Our night out'll be Friday, right?"

"Yeah, Friday!" Ino whispered something in Hidan's ear. "Oh, yeah. Bring Neji along, too! Hidan and the other guys'll be coming as well!"

"W-WHAT!? I thought it was supposed to be an all girls' night out?" she was kinda confused.

"Don't worry about it!! It'll be fun!! Rendevous at my place! See ya!" then Ino turned around and then clung on Hidan's arm like a koala. In Ino's eyes, Hidan was like an oversized-plushie. Cute and huggable?

--

"Umm, let's see....milk? Since when did Auntie start drinking milk?" Tenten tossed the milkbox into the cart. "And that's the last of it...GYAA~!! I'm so sleepy.."

"Oi, we have another list to clear." Neji waved the other list infront of her face. Again.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU AND YOUR SHOPPING-LIST WAVING!!!! TAKE THIS!!" Tenten delivered a deadly hit to Neji's face.

"Owww...." Neji was on the floor. He was wincing in pain..and, he was bleeding.

"Now, where can we find some ham..ham..ham..." she started "exploring" the grocery store. "EUREKA!" wow..she didn't even care that Neji's face was bleeding...and he broke his nose, too.

"Hey, Neji, don't blame me if you get left behind. Stop slacking around. GET UP YOU BUM!!" she threw Neji out of a window. She also broke the window.

"SOMEONE, HELP ME!!!" Neji, clung on some sort of balcony fence. Wow, luck was on his side today. "Tenten...HELLLPPUU!!!"

Tenten looked down on him and threw him some tissue. "I'd like to see you escape using only that. 'Till then, farewell." then she turned around.

"Damn....that girl's EVIL! SOMEONE, HELLLLLPPPPPUUUU~~!!!" he cried out like a little girl. He was 60 feet off the ground, and, he's about to lose his grip as well. "I'll rely on luck, that some beautiful girl will catch

me!!!" and with that, he let go.

"AKKKKKHHH~~!!!" BOOG. Someone caught him. "My, heroine!!! MWUAAAH~!!" Neji kissed the one who caught him on the cheek.

"S-SHIIITT!!!" the heroine, I mean hero, let go of him. Neji opened his eyes and discovered that the one who caught him, was none other than....SASUKE UCHIHA.

Sakura solidified. Sasuke's face was hysterical. Neji's face was also covered in disgust. He kissed a guy...and of all guys, it HAD to BE SASUKE!!

"Damn Neji, what'd you do that for!? That's the thanks I get for saving your sorry life!? I'LL KILL YOU!!" Sasu-kun activated his Sharingan..

"I thought you were a girl!! My eyes were barely open!!! GYAAA!!" then poor Neji ran off. Who wouldn't, right? He was face-to-face with an Uchiha, he was exhausted, and the Uchiha was pretty much pissed off.

"OAAAH!! Neji-kun!!!" Lee called out to the heavily breathing Hyuga. "I see you are training!!! OAAH~! HOW SWEET YOUTH IS!"

Neji hid behind Lee. Sasuke was still pursuing him. Sakura was still solidified. The world was crazy!

A vein or nerve-like thingy popped out of Lee's head. "Neji-kun," he stood aside. "GET OUT THERE, AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!!" he threw poor Neji to the Uchiha.

"N-NO, LEE!" Neji didn't want to die young. He wanted to at least get married or experience "true love" before his time comes.

"HAAAYAAAH~!!" a mysterious kunoichi swoops down from the heavens. Or just literally just fell from the sky. "Neji, get the hell outta here! Or, you can help me kick this guy's ass!"

"Ninja art: SUMMONING JUTSU!" then a barrage of pointy stuff came flying towards Sasuke. Neji tried to stand up, but maybe he broke a leg or something?

**(A/N: Dear Sasuke fangirls, ( and fanboys, ) I am (NOT) sorry for having Sasuke beat up here. Kidding. I'm sorry..)**

"Oi, Neji!! I need your help in blocking Uchiha's attacks!! I can't defeat him alone you know!" then she dodged a kick from the pissed Uchiha.

"H-Hey, I think I broke my leg! My damn right leg!" he couldn't stand up. "Lee, go help Tenten!"

"HAI, NEJI-KUN!" then he lunged and hit Sasuke on the head. Sasuke got knocked out. "Let us take this chance to escape." Lee hurriedly sprinted back and picked Neji up bride style.

"Let's go already!" Team Gai (/Guy) escaped without a single one of them getting killed.

---

_On the phone, Neji and Tenten_

"O-Oi, Neji? Are you coming over at Ino's place tommorow?" Tenten lied down on her bed.

"What for?" he doesn't seem to remember what Ino said three days ago. Neji was playing with his PSP.

"You know....the night out? We'll meet at her place, and then we'll go dancing." she was choosing what to wear. Clothes were all over the place. Ino was more of a wiz when it comes to fashion.

"Well, are you gonna go?" he got up. His leg wasn't broken..it never was. He was just too scared to go up against Sasuke.

"Yeah, of course I am!" she threw another dress on her bed. "It was originally a girls' night out. No boys. But, Ino's dragged me into this..So.....I want you to come."

"Fine. What should I wear?" Neji opened his cabinet. "GYAAA!"

"O-Oi!" Tenten heard a lot of stuff crashing down on Neji. "H-Hey! You okay?"

"Y-Yes, I am." then he "burrowed" his way through the junk pile. "Man, one of these days, I'll need to have someone clean up after me."

"Don't worry. That someone...." she paused. "WON'T BE ME! HAAH! GOT YOU THERE, DIDN'T I?!"

"Huff. WHAT am I GOING TO WEAR?"

"Something not too formal, not your old shirt okay? It makes you look more like a girl than you already do. I need to sleep." she lied down once more. Her room is still in a mess. "Good night."

"Hn. Good night."

ALD: Phew...I'm sleepy..I'll be publishing another story soon, so watch out! And while you're at it, leave a review as well. See ya.

Ami: Yeah, see ya. On ALD's behalf, I thank you for reading her sorry excuse of a story.

ALD: Shut up. BYE-BYE! Thanks for reading!


	14. Hidan meets Ino's parents!

**ALD: Hi there. Long time no see, **_**ne**_**?**

**Ami: Yes, it's been quite a while since you last updated this fic.**

**ALD: Okay! Chapter fourteen!: Hidan meets Ino's parents!**

* * *

Hidan was on his way home when suddenly--"HIDAN-KUN!" A familiar voice came from behind him. He immediately turned around to see the cute, not-so-little girl of his immortal life. "Hidan-kun, wait up!"

"I-Ino-chan? What're you doing out here this late? Bad things might happen to you, you know.." He pulled her into a tight hug. "How was school? Did anybody bother you or hurt you?" Hidan let go to tuck Ino's fringe behind her ear.

Her eyes started to look sad. "Some girls told me that I'm a slut for going out with someone from Akatsuki High..B-But it doesn't really matter!" Ino jumped onto Hidan's blonde sniffed the Jashinist's hair and it smelt like blood. Ino was kinda shocked about this. "H-Hidan-kun, why do you smell like blood? Did you get into a fight or something?" Hidan started walking.

"I guess you could say that...Deidara asked for it. He took that keychain you gave me and dumped it into the toilet." He paused for some breath. "Of course, I quickly grabbed it and punched him on the bridge of his nose...so the stupid fight started." Hidan explained.

"Do you want me to heal your wounds?" She began to fidget with Hidan's hair;Hidan's soft, whalebone-white hair. "And, I think you need a bath. I told my parents about you."

"Y-You what?" Hidan was surprised. The last thing he ever wanted to do was meet Ino's parents. "I-I heard that your parents shot down every guy that went after you...I-Is that t-true?" He started his legs getting heavy.

"Pretty much, yeah." She replied as innocently as possible. "They want to meet you tonight! Isn't that great?" Hidan screamed a 'WTF!?' in his Jashin-obsessed mind. Ino was unaware of the fact that Hidan never made a good first impression on any of his ex-girlfriends' parents.

"Y-Yeah...really....terrific." Hidan muttered under his breath. He had to try and change the subject. "But what should I wear?" Ino remained quiet for a little while.

"We have to get you cleaned up, then we'll buy some clothes!"

**-**_**TIMESKIP!**_**-  
**

Half an hour later, they finally arrived at Akatsuki High. The all-black building looked more like a palace rather than a boarding school.

"Ino-chan, this is Akatsuki High." Hidan put her down; not wanting the other boys to stare at them. "Are you scared?" He raised an eyebrow. Akatsuki High wasn't every girl's dream school. The interior was decked with blood-red carpets and black, cloud-patterned walls. Almost everything was black. All the students wore a black hoodie with red cloud-like patterns and plain black pants.

Ino shook her head. "N-No....far from it. Everyone here is, well....perfect!" She started to look around.

"Ino, this is a school for boys with either beauty or extreme wealth. In this school, there are no rules. Everything is decided by a battle or duel. This school is one of the best schools in all of the five great Shinobi nations. Once you are enrolled here, you get your own room in a building with 9 more people." Hidan paused for breath. "6 of those people are considered your dorm-mates and the other three your supervisors. One to make sure that you take care of yourself, another one to make sure that you don't skip school, and the last one is to act as your dad and mom."

"That sounds really cool!" Ino's eyes suddenly lit up. "H-Hey wait! We came here to get you cleaned up, remember? Let's go!"

"O-Oi! Ino-chan! We're already here!" Hidan pulled her back gently, not wanting to break her wrist. Hidan let go of her to push the huge door open. The scent of perfume filled the air. "This is my room."

"Wow...Oh my...gosh.." Ino's eyes widened. The ceiling was at least fifty feet off the ground; the walls were covered with red curtains; the floor is made of really smooth, darkly-colored wood. "This place is bigger than my backyard! And look at the bed!" The bed's sheets and blanket were made of silk which are very soft to the touch.

"Amazing, isn't it?" then he pointed towards a door. "There's my bathroom. I'll be in there, trying to wash this stupid hair-dye off." Ino giggled.

"But, wouldn't it hurt? That wound is still fresh...Come here. I'll fix it." Ino beckoned him to come closer. "Here. This might sting a little." Her hands started to glow green. The wound on Hidan's head started to mesh together, thus causing pain for the whitey.

After the treatment, Hidan immediately turned around and kissed the blonde on the cheek. "Thanks, Baby Bangs." And with that, he ran into the bathroom leaving a blushing Ino.

**-**_**Outside the Bathroom-**_

'Hidan-kun sure has it good...look at this place. Maybe this room is worth more than a million yen!' Then suddenly, something caught her eye. It was something shiny under the bed. "A frame?" The frame looked like a mini-version of the wall. It was covered with red, silk hankerchiefs.

The frame holds a picture of a very young Hidan and a couple. 'Could these be Hidan-kun's parents?' Ino thought. The man and the woman were both beautiful. The woman had silver hair and green eyes with some gold in it, while the man had raven-black hair and scarlet eyes. All three of them were wearing black. 'What beautiful people..'

"Ino-chan? What's that you're holding?" Hidan came out of the bathroom wearing only a towel. His eyes widened when he saw what Ino was holding. Unintentionally, he frowned. "Ino, give that to me. Now." Ino, who was frightened by her boyfriend's expression, immediately gave it to him.

KNOCK! KNOCK! "Someone's at the door, go get it for me. I'm gonna go get dressed." Hidan commanded. Ino nodded and rushed to the king-sized doors.

"HYAA!" The door was heavy! How come Hidan pushed it open with one hand without even breaking a sweat? "Um, hello..C-Come in.." She invited the guests to come in. All three of them were incredibly beautiful. One of them had black hair with matching eyes; another had blond hair and blue eyes; and the last one was a redhead.

The one with black hair looked up. "You must be the new servant girl. Go get me a glass of milk." One of them ordered. "What are you waiting for, girl?! Go get i-"

_SLAP! _"WHO IN HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO ORDER _ME_? IF YOU WANT YOUR MILK, GO GET IT YOURSELF!" Ino snapped and with that, Ino ran towards Hidan's dressing room. She kicked open the door. "Hidan-kun, your 'friends' are here." The blonde tried her best to hide her anger.

"Itachi...not him again..." The whitey stormed the living room. "Itachi, what the fu--I mean, what the heck did you do to her?!" He pulled Itachi upwards by his collar.

"Hidan, back off. Itachi just made a little mistake...that's all." The redhead stood up then he bent over to get a good look of Ino's face. "Say...you're cute. Wanna be my girlfriend? My name's Sasori."

"HEY! Stay away from her, Sasori!" The Jashinist kicked him away then turned around to face Ino. "Don't let him go near you, Baby bangs." He whispered.

"Umm, pleasure to meet you. Ino backed away. "I think I've seen you before....Deidara, right?" The smiling blonde held out her hand, suggesting a handshake.

Deidara flicked her hand away. "Yes, my name is Deidara. You're Hidan's girlfriend...Ino, right?" The girl nodded. Ino can't seem to get her eyes off the fellow blonde. He was beautiful; for a boy. At first, she thought that Deidara looked like a girl, but now...it was different.

"Umm, pleasure to meet you but we have to get going now...Hidan-kun and I are gonna go shopping!" Ino tried her best to smile. '_Should've gotten those lessons from Sai..._' Ino thought. "W-Would you like to come along with us? I don't have much taste in men's clothing.." then suddenly Itachi stood up with flames in his eyes. (A/N: Please don't take that literally.)

"SHOPPING, EH!? I WANNA GO!" The black-haired ninja flipped the blonde and the redhead over. "COME ON YOU WIMPS!" The two men were struggling to get on their feet. That flip was DEADLY.

"Itachi you big meanie!" The redhead got up and stepped on Deidara's hand. "TAKE THIS!" He delivered a deadly punch on Itachi's angel-like face. The blonde, who was seeking revenge, reached into his pockets and made bird-like dolls. He placed one in every shirt except his and Ino's.

_KABOOOOOOM~!_ The explosions went _KABOOOOOOM~! _Pretty soon, after the smoke was gone, the guys' shirts were gone as well which caused Ino to cover her eyes with a pink pillow. Where the heck did that come from?!

"Itachi, Deidara...and Sasori...You THREE are **GROUNDED**." A deep voice came from the door. The teenagers turned to face the Headmaster of the school, Pein. "All of you, to my office now. You too, little girl." The auburn-haired, middle-aged man walked away.

_'HEY! I'M NOT A LITTLE GIRL!' _Inner Ino screamed.

**-**_**In Pein's office**_**-**

"Have a seat.." Pein rolled his eyes. "Konan, please scold them for me. Make it harsh." A blue-haired woman came out from behind a bookshelf, holding a gun. The teenagers turned white, eyeing the shiny metal gun.

"Don't worry...I won't shoot. Tell me what all of you have done to ruin his pretty little day." Konan smiled at them gently. "Deidara, go first."

"I blew up their shirts...and maybe gave them some scars, b-but....I didn't even destroy a single building!! It's SO not fair!" The blonde complained. Konan nodded and pointed to Sasori. "I punched Itachi's angelic face and I think I stepped on Deidara's hand." Konan nodded once more and turned to Itachi. "I tossed Deidara and Sasori. And maybe I broke their bones." The raven-haired boy explained cutely.

"Pein, seriously." Konan sat on his desk. "Just let them go with a warning this time."

"Fine." Pein replied. The boys mouthed 'thank you' and Ino bowed her head. "Now all of you, get out." The headmaster ordered.

**-**_**Some sort of men's clothing store**_**-**

"Hey, Dei-chan!" Ino called from the other side of the room. "What about this one?" She showed Deidara a black shirt with musical notes on the side. Hidan was getting conscious about how comfortable the two blondes were with each other. OOOOH...Somebody's **JEALOUS!**

"First of all girl, don't call me Dei-chan. Call me Deidara; And second, that shirt looks nice...I want it. Hidan can't have it." He snatched the shirt away and tossed it into his basket. Hidan, who was getting agitated, mentally counted to one-hundred.

"Oi, Deidara. Let's go outside for some air. We need to talk." The whitey rolled his eyes and started dragging the blonde outside.

* * *

**ALD: Awe, crap. I'm in no mood to continue this for now. I feel sleepy..**

**Ami: *Yawn* That was freaking boring. *Yawn***

**ALD: I know. I'll make it better when I finally get some inspiration. Review!**


	15. Concerts and fortunate meetings!

**ALD: Hello to everyone of my yummy readers! Sorry we're a little late-**

**Ami: Yummy readers? SICKO! AND DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH TIME I STAYED IN THAT TINY LITTLE MIND OF YOURS! SCREW MATH! It's about time you started writing this crap again! I was sick to death being alone in the dark without anyone to talk to...**

**ALD: Idiot, you're my innie. You always have me to talk to. AND WHAT DID YOU MEAN BY DARK! Excuse me, I belong to the cream of the crop!**

**Ami: Oh sure, you're sooooooooooooooooooo SMART and there's this guy she really likes...his name is-! *CUPCAKED FORCED INTO MOUTH***

**ALD: AHEM, go chew on that for a while! As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, sorry we're a little late, but we have a special guest here today and I'm gonna make this chapter super long! Our special guest will be the one to do the disclaimer...Miss XxxxdarkSide22xxxX!**

**XxxxdarkSide22xxxX: Thanks for introducing me, ALD! I hope everyone will continue to like and love your stories! I love the humor, romance and crack of this fic... And I hope you post the next  
chapter soon! I can see the reviews that you get says that everybody likes your stories whenever they review! You're a great writer, ALD! Keep writing and make us all happy!...**

**ALD: *blushes furiously and laughs nervously* You're making me blush! By the way, she's my schoolmate! Uh, disclaimer please?**

**XxxxdarkSide22xxxX: Sure. ****DISCLAIMER: ALD DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING USED IN THIS FIC. SHE ONLY OWNS HERSELF.**

**ALD: OKAY! CHAPTER FIFTEEN!: Concerts and fortunate meetings!**

**

* * *

**

"Hey, Deidara, I think you and Ino are getting too '_**friendly**_' with each other. If you value your life, stay away from her." Hidan said with an angry look in his eyes. "Oh, and that shirt looks fucking disgusting."

Deidara looked offended because he actually liked the shirt. "_Hidan dear_...stealing Ino does sound like a good idea...Let's make a bet. If I score higher than you in the exams, I get Ino."

"Like Hell I'm gonna bet the girl of my dreams just because you said so." A smirk formed on his perfect face. "And besides..._**She**_** has **_**me, **_moron."

* * *

_**-Inside-**_

"That'll be five-thousand Ryo, Miss." The cashier with gorgeous features said with a smile. _'Damn...I hate rich kids! SO FREAKING SPOILED!'_ She thought.

"Hey guys, your share?" She drew her hand out to the two boys. Of course, they gave her the **ka-ching**. "Here you go."

"Thank you, Miss." The deceiving smile hid away the cashier's ugly comment. _'They have so much money and time for themselves! Hmph!'_

Ino, being the childish and oblivious girl that she is, smiled back and said "You're welcome!" then pivoted out of the store.

_** -Outside-

* * *

**_

After getting out of the store, her boyfriend and Deidara were kicking and punching the shit out of each other. No, not literally, you sadists!

"Oh my Kami-sama! Hidan, stop! You'll get hurt!" The Yamanaka hugged the Jashinist from behind. "Please? If the police find out about this you might get thrown in jail!" The girl started to tremble.

The whitey's muscles relaxed and stopped. "For you, Baby Bangs." Hidan kissed her forehead. "Deidara, go get the car. We're gonna go to the Yamanaka residence."

"Why me, un? Get Itachi to do it, yeah!" He threw the keys to the Raven-haired Uchiha.

"Why me? I just got my nails done yesterday! Sasori, you do it." The Uchiha throws the keys to the red-headed heartthrob.

"Damn...Why is it always me!" The red-head walks away and returns in **tattered clothing** with the ridiculously expensive porsche.

"You owe me for this, you jerks. My fangirls chased me! And then they wrote on my arm!" He turned sideways.

On his arm is: **'**_**Dear Sasori-sama, We'll always be here watching your every move~**_**'**

"They were animals! AND THEY TREATED ME LIKE AN ANIMAL!" The poor yet rich red-headed heartthrob trembled like a branch during a storm.

"WE DON'T CARE. Let's go." The sadistic whitey replied.

* * *

_** -In the freaking expensive car-**_

"Are we freaking there yet? I'm hungry, un!" The blonde with a speech impediment complained.

His red-headed partner sighed and said "Here." He tossed a bag of chips to his blonde partner who happily glomped them. "You **do** know that male _models_ need to stay in shape..Leader-sama won't let you eat anything if you gain a single inch."

_**-INSERT LITTLE GIRL'S SCREAM AND THUNDER HERE-**_

The man with hand-mouths dropped the now empty bag of chips. "Um, guys, we're all friends right? Can you guys do me a teensy weensy little favor? DON'T. YOU. DARE. TELL." His beautiful, blue-coloured eyes narrowed.

_YES! The opportunity has come! THANK YOU, O GREAT ONE! _"Oh I _sooooooo_ would Deidara~~ If you don't wanna get in trouble, give me all of your nail-polish. Yes, the pink one, too." The Uchiha responded.

**A man with a manly voice narrates: "...The Uchiha blackmails his fellow Akatsuki-mate! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT IN-!"** _**CRASH!**_

"OMAJASHIN, YOU'RE SO ANNOYING!" The whitey hit the manly-voiced announcer guy.

"Hm...Let's sing a song! My house is still very far.." Ino cheerfully stated. Then a paper airplane flew into the expensive car and poked Itachi's left eye. "OUCH! Oh looky! It's from ALD."

Hidan bent over to look. "Oooh. It's for me! And it says here: (Hidan starts speaking in a girl's voice)

* * *

_"Dear Hidan-chan,_

_Either you sing 'Misery Business' by Paramore, or I'm going to drop a bunch of rabid fangirls/fanboys/fanpets on top of this porche. By the way, what do you think of today's chapter? :D I'm really enjoying this. Hidan, you also forgot to turn off the faucet. I'm telling Pain on you! Stay sane, just until the dance, okay? Tell Deidara that Pain says that Deidara is going on a meat and sugar-free diet to make up for the weight he's gained. Konan also says she misses you! Aw~ How cute! I didn't know the Akatsuki High Students had a Parent-Child relationship with their Headmaster and Guidance Counselor. She also said that all of you have a 10 pm curfew and that you still need to try on the clothes Konan made specially for you. Bye-bye! SING THE DAMN SONG, OKAY?  
-ALD  
_

_

* * *

_

The Jashinist sweat-dropped and his eyes widened. "OMAJASHIN. How could you let this happen to me! WHY JASHIN, WHY! You know I can't sing...Oh darn it! There aren't even any instruments!"

And just right after the Jashinist complained, a huge stage, a drum set, two Les Paul guitars and finally two microphones fell from the sky. A mysterious voice says: "_I'm sorry Hidan, this is all I can do for you right now_."

"WOW! JASHIN-SAMA! THANK YOU!" The whitey starts blowing kisses toward the sky like a total idiot. He turns around and thinks of who'll use what.

"Okay then! Itachi and Deidara will play guitar." The Blonde and Raven start to fight over who gets the guitar **Yui Hirasawa** from K-On likes so much. I believe it's called 'Appetite Shredder.' "Oh Jashin! Deidara gets it, Itachi go settle for the black one."

"Fine! It makes me look hotter anyway." Itachi got on the stage and put the guitar's belt on his shoulders. "Crap, it's heavy!" Deidara starts to snicker, which earned him daggers from Itachi's eyes.

Deidara also climbed the stage and lifted the other guitar with little effort then placed the belt on his left shoulder. "It's not so heavy. You're just getting soft, Ita-chan~"

The Uchiha's right eye twitches and he glares more daggers at the man with hand-mouths. "OH SHUT UP!"

"Sasori, you play the drums." The redhead nods in acknowledgement as he catches the drumsticks. The wooden drumsticks, not chicken legs, you gluttons! "And you, baby bangs, sing with me. Ready? A one, a two, a one, two, three, GO!"

_"Misery Business" by Paramore (With a few changes to suit Hidan's gender! By the way, if it's underlined, it's Ino who's singing)_

_*Insert __**awesome **__**intro**__ here*_

_I'm in the business of misery,_

_let's take it from the top._

_She's got a body like an hourglass_

_that's ticking like a clock._

_It's a matter of time before we all run out._

_When I thought she was mine,_

_he caught her by the mouth._

_I waited eight long months,_

_he finally set her free._

_I told her I can't lie,_

_She was the only one for me._

_Two weeks and we caught on fire,_

_he's got it out for me,_

_but I wear the biggest smile._

_Whoa! I never meant to brag, but I got her where I want her now!_

_Whoa! It was never my intention to brag, to steal it all away from you now._

_But God does it feel so good, 'cause I got her where I want her now._

_And if you could then you know you would..  
'Cause God this just feels so..Just feels so good!_

_Second chances, they'll never matter people never change._

_Once a whore, you're nothing more; I'm sorry, that'll never change._

_And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way._

_There's a million other girls who do it just like you,_

_looking as innocent as possible to get to who._

_They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right,  
WELL, I REFUSE, I REFUSE, I REFUSE!_

_Whoa! I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now!_

_Whoa! It was never my intention to brag, to steal it all away from you now._

_But God does it feel so good, 'cause I got him where I want him right now._

_And if you could then you know you would..  
'Cause God this just feels so..Just feels so good!  
_

_I've watched his wildest dreams come true, not one of them involving you.  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true, not one of them involving!_

_*Insert awesome solo here*_

_Whoa! I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now!_

_Whoa! I never meant to brag, but I got her where I want her now!  
Whoa! It was never my intention to brag, to steal it all away from you now._

_But God does it feel so good, 'cause I got her where I want her now._

_And if you could then you know you would..  
'Cause God this just feels so...!_

_Just feels so good..._

_

* * *

_

The song ended and the teenagers were gasping for breath. They looked up to see a crowd watching them and applauding. What they were feeling was somewhat indescribable, it was like all their stress was disappearing because of the audience. A few seconds later, the crowd requested an encore!

"ENCORE! ENCORE! ENCORE! ENCORE!" The crowd kept on shouting and shouting. One guy finally screamed... "DUDES! JUST FUCKING SING ANOTHER SONG!"

Hidan, the lead singer, turned around to ask if they have time for one more. "Hey guys, let's give them one last song? How about...Need you now, Lady Antebellum?"

"No way, that song reminds me of my ex." Itachi sits on his Amp and cups his face with his hands. "OH GOD. She dumped me because ALD made me bald a few chapters ago! Oh Marianna, I miss you so!"

"Wait a minute, are you referring to Marianna Sukiyama? 5"7, pale silk-like skin, knee-length curly brown hair, Spanish-Japanese, and green eyes to die for?" Ino asks the Uchiha.

His face lit up. "What? You know her?" The Yamanaka nods in reply. "Then tell her I still love her...that I still need her...That I'm so lost without her...And that I have hair now." Itachi gets off his Amp, getting a little teary since he was remembering how much pain she caused him when she left.

* * *

"Hey Maria! Wait, let's talk about this...Maria! Come back here!" The Uchiha runs after the teary brunette. "Maria, I don't know what I did wrong! At least tell me, so I can change! Maria!"

The Uchiha finally catches up to the girl he treasures the most and spun her around by the shoulders. Her eyes were red and soaked as well as her face.

"Itachi, I'm sorry about this...I just...d-don't want to see you anymore. I don't l-love you...I NEVER DID! GET AWAY FROM ME!" She pushed him away and started running again.

"Maria, don't go! I need you! I'd rather die than live without you! Please Maria! MARIA, I LOVE YOU!" He fell to his knees.

You might be thinking: 'WHAT AN IDIOT! HOW COULD SHE ABANDON SUCH A HUNKY MAN!'

Well, it's not Maria's fault! Blame her dad for hating bald people. Or maybe blame me! Because I was the one who made Itachi bald...so...things got messy. SORRY~

"I'm sorry Itachi. I didn't want things to end like this. I must go now." Maria heard Itachi's pleas, but she just couldn't disobey the man who brought her up.

* * *

"Um, guys, let's just get this overwith? Remember our curfew?" Sasori reminded the gang. "How about Deidara and I keep them busy, just until you guys can decide on a song?"

All of them agreed, d'uh. "Deidara, play 'Cliffs of Dover' by Eric Johnson. That'll keep them quiet for a while...Break a leg guys." Hidan commanded them coolly.

"OH GOD...Do you have any idea how hard that song is to pull off! YOU'LL NEED A FREAKING LOT OF STAMINA!" Deidara turned to look at all of them one last time before coming out from the backstage curtain's cover. "Sigh...Why doesn't anyone ever listen to me..." The blonde walks out, with the red-headed drummer behind him.

"Hey, how are you guys doing! The name's Deidara, and this ugly fella beside me is my fat roomy, SASORIIIIII!"

What Deidara has said has earned him a knock on the head from Sasori. "**What do you mean fat!** HEY GIRLS, AM I FAT?" Puppet-man says as he does some drool-worthy poses with equally-hot exressions.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK~~! YOU'RE SO HOT, SASORI-SAMAAAAAA!" The girls say as they faint due to extreme bloodloss because of nosebleeds, which were caused by Sasori's hotness.

The red-head smirks at his blonde partner. "Now you see how hot I am." He whispers. "OKAY LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! We'll sign your notebooks, shirts, faces, friends, enemies or body parts later. We're about to perform 'Cliffs of Dover' by the legendary, the one and only, ERIC JOHNSON!"

As Deidara played the first note, some fangirl screams: "OH MY GOSH, THEY'LL SIGN OUR BODY PARTS! DO WE GET TO CHOOSE WHERE THEY LAND IT! GASP!" This is followed by numerous girly, manly or gay (not like there's anything wrong with it) shrieks.

"Um, okay...Can we start?" Deidara does his best to smile. The crowd claps, some scream, some faint, some have gotten drunk, some dance like little idiots. "I'll take that as a yes, okay?" He winks. Insert faints and fangirlisms here.

* * *

The two Akatsuki members nailed the song, well of course! They have a really good teacher who can do almost anything just by seeing it once. (I'm not giving you any clues who that teacher is.)

"Damn...this song...is...so...exhausting! It's much easier on Guitar Hero..." The blonde complains as he takes the guitar off and hands it to his partner. "I feel like...I'm gonna...faint." He fell asleep due to fatigue which was caused by playing such a hard song. Luckily, Sasori caught him before he fell off the stage.

"Geez, you have such weak resistance. Go glomp some more supplements and chips. You'll need them to recover your strength. Hey girls, can somebody take this thing to that violently expensive red porsche?" The crowd turned to face the car. He scanned the volunteers, trying to see who won't rape his friend. _'Aha! Found one...You owe me for this, Deidara...'_ The puppet-man thought.

"You, little miss in the white dress with the long, curly red hair and purple-green eyes...Can you carry him there? You can just drag him, if you can't take his weight. Ahaha!" Sasori laughs as he throws his partner thirty feet in the air and kicks him over to the said girl, who miraculously caught him. "Just be careful, he has teddy-bear issues."

_'Teddy-bear issues? What's that? :O Wow, he smells really good~ His hair is so perfect...But it's impossible such a perfect guy doesn't have a girlfriend. Oh well...' _The girl seems to be very damn strong to carry Deidara on her back. "Um, okay...Slow and steady gets it done!" She coached herself. It was hard to walk in the three-inch stilettos she was wearing. "Yes! We're here."

She opens the door carefully, so as not to drop the guy that was unconscious on her back; she finally got it open wide enough to put Deidara in there. After doing so, she got ready to leave when Deidara suddenly pulled on her arm. "Mama, don't leave me yet...I'm so scared...Zzzzz.."

'_Oh gosh, he's dreaming? About his mother? What happened? Should I stay to hear it? That'd be rude, but it's even worse to leave him alone like this. Sigh.'_ The girl in the floral white dress got in the car beside Deidara and watched him mumble things.

"Mama, where are you going?...Who is this lady beside me? Why is a rosary on her neck?...When are you coming back, Mama?...I miss you, Mama...Why didn't you come back for me?.." The blonde  
mumbles as tears roll down his perfectly shaped face. "Mama, why did you leave me here?...I feel so sad...You're taking so long, Mama...Why did you abandon me, Mama?"

_'What? His mom left him in an orphanage? But why?' _Her thoughts kept on spinning round and round...until Deidara started to wake up.

* * *

**ALD: Wow, that was long! My friend told that this was way too long, so I cut it short. SORRY~~**

**Ami: You were just too lazy to finish! GEEZ!**

**ALD: No I wasn't! Anyway, thanks for reading everyone! I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	16. Encore and Escape

**ALD: OHAYO! :D Hey guys, how's it been? Guess what...I'm in love! I know fanfiction isn't my diary, but-!**

**Ami: OH MY JASHIN! You haven't stopped talking about that guy! He's hot and all, but guys like him prefer girls who are...well, NORMAL.  
**

**ALD: Are you saying I'm not normal? I am perfectly normal-OH MY GOD! It's SPONGEBOB!**

**Ami: Jeez, you fell in love with someone else so easily. :| And how could you forget about Dilton like that! Think about his little feelings, you sadistic excuse of a girl!**

**ALD: *HIGH-KICK* Gosh, you just had to mention his name...All he ever cares about is Warcraft, and his super tall friends. Anyway, we never did suit each other. He's smart, talented, not to mention gorgeous..and I'm about the complete opposite. Btw, ****DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY IMAGINATION AND I.**

**Ami: Oh well. Nothing I say will get through to you...You stubborn idiot. Chapter Sixteen: Encore and Escape!**

* * *

**-In the extremely expensive Porsche-**

"Mmmhh...Fluffy-kun, what time is it, yeah?" The drowsy blonde was rubbing his eyes trying to recall what happened.

"Umm, it's 1:05 in the morning. Good morning, Deidara-san. You were great out there." A female voice replied.

The song he played was taking its toll. "Wow, Fluffy-kun, I didn't know teddies can talk, un. " Deidara's eyes snapped wide open. "HOLY CRAP! Who're you! What am I doing here? How'd I get here?"

"Easy, Deidara-san..Sasori-san told me to bring you up here. Look outside the window. Some of your bandmates are still deciding on something to play. Would you like to watch?" The brunette says as she moves away to reveal the stunning view: **SASORI WALKING ON WOODEN STILTS**.

The crowd were laughing their asses off along with Deidara.

"Oh god! They're so cruel, yeah! Using him as a diversion...That's evil, un." A smirk moves across his face.

* * *

**-BACKSTAGE!-**

"Geez, what else are we supposed to play!" Ino stomps out of irritation due to the crowd's noisiness. "Do you guys know innocence by Avril Lavigne?"

They all nod. "Hey, doesn't that song need a keyboard? I can play it, but we don't have one with us."

"Hey, you're right! Maybe you should ask this Jashin of yours to lend us one." Itachi suggests.

"Jashin-sama, please lend me a keyboard..." Hidan closes his eyes and bows his head.

Seconds later, a piano fell on top of him and a voice says, "Oh Hidan, my saint...I just didn't see the difference between a damn keyboard and a piano...You can stand this much pain, right?"

"Y-Yes...Ja-Jashin-sama..." The whitey struggles to get up. "Thank you."

* * *

**-Outside of a shop near the concert stage-**

"You know what...it's over. I just don't understand you anymore!" A pinkette Kunoichi runs downhill while being chased by the raven-haired Uchiha. "You keep on doing this to me! I don't know how I can put up with it! You know how much I hate being compared to other girls!"

"Sakura! Wait! I was just kidding! Come on, let's not be hasty!" the Uchiha yells, finally catching up to her and pulling her into a tight hug. "Calm down, Sakura! I only said Lyreith had really beautiful eyes. And hair. And skin. And figure. And voice-" Sasuke was cut off by Sakura, who pushed him away.

"This is what I'm saying! No matter how hard I try, I'll never be enough for you, will I? Is this what you're saying?" Sakura bursts into tears. "I HATE YOU! STAY AWAY FROM ME! If you come any closer, I swear I'll kill you!"

"Sakura! SAKURA! Come back here!"

"I told you Sasuke, it's over! You can go to that Lyreith bitch! I **JUST** know she would love to sleep with you! She's a whore who likes to steal another woman's man." Sakura desperately kept on running in her three-inch heels and normally, she tripped.

Sasuke caught her just in time. "Geez, Sakura...What made you think I'd choose her over you? And it's true...she's a whore who loves to sleep around with men..But what made you think I'd choose her over you?"

"The fact that..." Sakura puts on her grayish-purple gloves and goes into her punching stance. "THE FACT THAT YOU KEEP ON TALKING ABOUT HER! DAMN YOU SASUKE!"

She aims, she scores! A direct hit on Sasuke's perfect face."SAKURA! Go ahead, punch me, but even hell won't make me love anyone else but you! I'm better than that...Do you think I'd two-time my only reason for living?"

"Oh yeah? Then why don't you stop talking about her! I'M FREAKING JEALOUS, YOU SORRY EXCUSE OF A BOYFRIEND!"

_POW! _Another hit on Sasuke's face.

"Sakura...Please...What do I have to do to show you that I'm yours?" Sasuke begs like some sorry lost puppy. "Just say the word, and it's yours."

"Just stay away from me. That's it. Now get lost." The Kunoichi turns her back, her hair flowing in the strong breeze.

A strong, piercing pain stabs Sasuke's chest. "Oh my god...what have I done..."

* * *

"Hey guys! Only one song for the encore, mm'kay? We're in big rush! Hidan-kun here is going to meet my parents! Please pray that my dad won't roast him alive." Ino came out to greet the croud, followed by her bandmates.

"Ino-chan, shh!" Hidan gently covered her mouth to silence her. "Sasori, you moron. Get down from there."

"Sure thing. Help me down."

"You can read sheet music right, Red? Here. You're on keyboard."

"Get me the hell down first! I'm getting really sick." He was losing his balance.

After getting Sasori away from those stilts, which he swore he'd burn later, the band approached their instruments. This time, Hidan was on drums, Sasori on keyboard, Itachi on guitar, and finally, Ino on vocals.

"Okay, okay. We'll be playing innocence by Avril Lavigne! Hope you all enjoy it!

Sasori starts playing the first few notes and all else follows.

Waking up I see that everything is okay  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great

I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by

I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere

I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by

It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful, it makes you wanna cry

It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful, it makes you wanna cry  
It's so beautiful, it makes you want to cry

This innocence is brilliant, it makes you want to cry  
This innocence is brilliant, please don't go away  
'Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by

This innocence is brilliant, it's so beautiful, it's so beautiful  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away  
I need you now, it makes me want to cry  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by"

The crowd applauded while some where crying. "Aw, you guys are so sweet!" Ino says with a smile. "Bye-bye for now!"

Hidan throws a smoke bomb AND BOOOOOM! Everything disappeared along with the smoke. The band escapes using the bomb as a diversion, and they make their way to the Porsche.

* * *

"Fudge. They're so tiring! And why is it so hot!" The Yamanaka complains. "How much further, Hidan-kun? Carry me!"

The white-haired Jashinist smiles. "You never change...Stay like that. Get on." He crouches so that his girlfriend could cling onto him like tape.

"Yay, it's my pretty, shiny, and ultra-expensive car!" Sasori, in total OOC-ness, runs like a madman and throws the door open. "GET IN. I wanna be back before Konan finds out."

"Of course she knows. It's past midnight!" Itachi hit him upside the head. "We're so screwed."

"Uh, Hidan-kun, I don't think it's such a good idea to let you see my father when he's in his pajamas. Maybe we should wait 'til morning?"

"Yeah."

* * *

**ALD: Well, that chapter sucked...I didn't get enough inspiration. I'm sorta busy...**

**Ami: Oh shaddup! You shouldn't make excuses! You were just too lazy.  
ALD: I couldn't think of anything! I'll make the next chappie really long and funny, okay? NEXT CHAPTER IS THE ACTUAL MEETING, SO REVIEW AND GIVE IDEAS ON HOW INOICHI MEETS HIDAN!**

Ami: Yeah, leave the poor thing a review. Thanks for reading! :D 


	17. Hidan FINALLY meets Ino's parents!

**ALD: Heyya! :D Jewel-chan, your request will be fulfilled in the next chapter! I just had to finish this now...****Oh, and ****Sorry I'm late! **

**Ami: You only realized this now? Damn.**

**ALD: I'm sorry.. ^^**

**Ami: Sigh...CHAPTER 17: Hidan FINALLY meets Ino's parents!**

* * *

Hidan POV

"Ino-chan, does my tie look okay? Does your dad hate gray? Or would he want me to " I ask her as I poke and fidget with my silver tie. '_I feel kinda nervous..._'

"Aw, you're scared of my daddy? How cute~! You don't need to worry you know! Just be polite and you'll do fine! Come on in."

The Yamanaka steps aside to reveal a long hallway decorated with paintings and expensive looking vases filled with flowers.

"Let's go, Hidan-kun!" she starts to pull on my arm, and I follow.

Halfway down the hall, I saw a woman. Probably in her teens, but she was extremely beautiful and she had long, shimmery golden hair that followed every move. I was starstruck, and some sort of love song started to play in my head. Before I realized it, I was staring at those blue-green gems that were supposedly her eyes.

A smile crawled on my face...then something hit me.

"OUCH! Ino-chan...what was that for?" I asked while rubbing my aching cheek.

She crossed her arms and turned away from me. "Oh, you're the worst! How could you! We're not even married yet, but you're starting to wrap around another woman's finger!"

"What? I was just starstruck! She IS extremely beautiful, but you know who's prettier?" I spun her around and kissed her forehead. "You, baby bangs."

"Hidan-kun.."

"Shhh..." I placed a finger on her lips. "You don't want your father to get a bad impression of me, do you?"

I was thinking of how I'd explain Ino's red eyes to her father, but suddenly, everything went black and thunder roared. I felt ice crawl up my spine.

"WHAT ON EARTH DID YOU DO TO MY LITTLE GIRL...YOU WHITE-HAIRED IMBECILE!" A tall man with manly beauty came sweeping in through a door...from the ceiling! WHAT THE HELL!

"Kyaaaa~!" I shrieked...in a very unmanly way. "I wasn't-I mean, I didn't do anything, sir!"

"Is THAT SO?" the angry look disappeared like smoke. "Hello, you must be Hidan. Nice to meet'ya!" He held his hand out for a shake.

"Um, very nice to meet you as well, sir.." I forced myself to smile. I felt like I was gonna pee in my pants. "Are you by any chance, Ino's father?"

"Yes, I am. Her mom's in the kitchen, making us some lunch."

"Sir, would you like me to lend her a hand?" I slicked back my ivory-colored hair.

"Are you sure you don't mind? She might be a bit demanding.." Inoichi showed me a smile full of perfect white teeth.

* * *

In the kitchen

"Sweetheart, Ino's new boyfriend is here!" A strong hand pushes the door open. "He says he wants to help you with lunch."

A woman who looks like an elder version of Ino-but with auburn hair-turned around, covered in sweat. "Hi! Make yourself feel at home..EEEP!" she slipped.

"Here you go.." Inoichi helps her get up. "Honey, meet Hidan. He's been taking good care of our little girl.."

"Good morning, Mrs. Yamanaka. I'm pleased to meet you." I bowed politely.

"My, my, Ino...What a polite little boy!" she said while she was dusting off the dirt from her sleeve. "Is it okay with you if I call you Dandan-kun?"

"I-I guess so..What should I call you?"

"Mommy! CALL ME MOMMY~~!" Her eyes sparkled with joy. "I always wanted a son who'd help me around the house!"

"Dear, Hidan-kun is Ino's boyfriend, not your slave.." Inoichi sweat-dropped. "Now, what was that you needed help with?"

"Dandan-kun, mommy would like you to help cut the veggies!" She turned around and threw a knife. "Oh wow, you caught it! Amazing! Most of Ino's boyfriends got sent to the hospital!"

I sweat-dropped, as she was giggling like a little girl. '_Oh shit...Her mother's even worse than her father!_'

"Dandan-kun, please cut those potatoes! I want each slice to be about a quarter of an inch thick! And after that, I need you to saute it for a few seconds, not a millisecond early or late. And also, help me bake the pie and get the decorations from the shop down the street. And after lunch, do wash the dishes! _Arigato,_ Dandan-kun!"

"Y-Yes, mommy.."

* * *

"Dandan-kun! Can you please set the table and call Inoichi and Ino-chan? Thank you~"

"Y-Yes, mommy..." I crawled to the kitchen and readied the dining table. "Mr. Yamanaka, Ino-chan, lunch is ready..." I was completely drained.

"Hidan, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I want you to call me dad! If you're calling Yasuko mommy, then you should call me dad! Or maybe even daddy!"

"W-What?" I stammered. Again. Like that blue-haired girl that Uzumaki-kid is dating! "O-Okay.."

"It's the first time one of Ino's boyfriends have withstanded Yasuko's slave-drivery!" He patted me on the back and hugged me. "I love you, boy! I WANT YOU TO STAY WITH MY DAUGHTER FOREVER!"

"Daddy! How could you say such things! Don't say 'I love you' to my boyfriend!" The blonde started to comically punch Inoichi's back. "Daddy, do you really like Hidan-kun?"

"Like him! I LOVE this boy, Ino! He's perfect!" Inoichi shows me a perfect smile again.

"Kyaaaa~! Sweetheart, how could you fall in love with another woman-I mean, man!" Yosuko waved her arms up and down.

'_Well...this family's a mess. But who am I kidding? I like it._' Hidan smiled as his arms were being used for a game of tug-of-war between a father and a daughter.

* * *

**ALD: And that's the end of it! :D I'll take on Jewel-chan's request in the next chapter.**

Ami: What! You're going through with it! What about me! I like Deidara, too! :O

ALD: Aw man! Okay! I'll let you in the story next time...

Ami & ALD: Thanks for reading! ^^ Arigato, minna~ 


	18. Falling30FeetOffTheGround And Into Love?

**ALD: Welcome, I've been expecting you...**

**Ami: *PUNCH* No, you haven't! STOP FREAKING THEM OUT!**

**ALD: Hey! I've always wanted to say that! *clears throat* This chapter is for Jewel-chan, so I made it super long! You should be glad my dear...I'm granting your heart's wish~**

**Ami: *Upper-cut* I told you once, I've told you twice! STOP FREAKING PEOPLE OUT! Stop acting like Yuko Ichihara!**

**ALD: Ouch..Okay, I'll cut it out. Oh and Jewel-chan, please trust me. No matter how hard I try, it'll take me a while to get Deidara to fall in love with you, but I promise the two of you will end up together. *Lee-Grin* I just have to keep this going.**

**Ami: Since when did you keep a promise? *raises brow* CHAPTER 18: Falling 30 feet off the ground and into love?**

* * *

_-Flashback (in Deidara's POV)-_

"Deidara, I need you to fetch a girl for me. She's a _very _very... good friend of mine." Sasori tells me in a caring tone. He was getting dressed for a day out with another one of his women.

I got up from bed. "What? Another one, un? Just how many women do you have to screw before you're satisfied, yeah?"

"I don't screw them Deidara, and you know it..." Sasori turns to face me, while holding a bouquet of blue roses, and giving one a soft peck. "I just show them a good time, and that's it."

"A good time? Hn.." I put my hair up in a ponytail. "Just who is this girl that you want me to escort?"

"She's a girl...who used to be my fiancée...Hand me that little blue bottle." Sasori turned around again and began to fix his hair.

"Bvlgari! Where did you get money to buy THIS?" I freaked.

"I got it from some old hag...She payed me a fortune just for an hour of my time." He snagged it away. "I'll be back by 7 in the evening. Make sure she's here by then."

"Okay, where am I meeting her? And what does this girl actually look like? Do you have a picture?"

"She told me to meet her at Water Lily Park at 4 in the afternoon." The Puppet-man opens his wallet and starts searching it.

"Why Water Lily Park of all places? I hate you Sasori!" I cried out in a chibi-like manner.

"Don't blame me, blame her...Ah, found it. Here. Her name is Jewel de Rochefort. Emilie 'Lili' de Rochefort's sister."

**(ALD: Shishishi! I always wanted to bring Tekken in this...they look so much alike! ^_^ I hope you don't mind, Jewel-chan~ I just couldn't resist!)**

Sasori gave me a picture of a serene-looking girl with inhuman beauty wearing a sky blue wrap-dress is in the picture.

Her wavy, golden locks flew gracefully into the wind, her blue-green eyes sparkled, and her skin reminded me of the palest silk and shiny marble under the sunlight.

"Oh my...god." I felt my eyes widen, my hands began to shake. Then some sort of love song played in my head. "Shit. How could you break up with such a girl, un?"

No reply. An arm came out from the pitch black polo he was wearing. "Do everything she wants you to, and don't let her drink any liquor if you value your life."

"Um, okay...You owe me for this, man-whore." I said with a smirk.

**_DING-DONG_**!

"Sasori-kun!" A sweet, girly voice called from the first floor. "I'm here, sweetie! Let's go!"

"Oh, that must be Kosaka-chan...Gotta go, Deidara! Remember my warning about the alcohol!" Sasori grabbed his wallet and ran out quickly. And then I heard him fall off the stairs. "I'M OKAY!"

"Uh, I don't care, un." I sweat-dropped.

* * *

_-Water Lily Park, 4:00 in the afternoon-_

"Mmh..." The breeze surrounded me. _(__Water Lily Park..This place...was where I last felt my mother's touch and warmth.)_

I looked around and saw the gigantic lake that was elegantly bordered with iron fences and covered with water lilies. The lilies were as white as winter snow. And near that lake, stood an orphanage.

The board in front of the main building read: Shooting Star home for Children.

My eyes began to water. Vague images of a smiling woman with blonde hair and blue eyes that looked just like mine flashed. "Mom.."

People started to stare at me, and I shook it off and wiped my tears. "No. I'm too old for this." My fists clenched. "I should look for Sasori's ex now."

_-Water Lily Park, 4:30 in the afternoon-_

"OH COME ON! Where the hell is she! I've been waiting here for half an hour already! Dammit!" I finished my Soda and tossed it in a garbage bin. "If she doesn't show up anytime soon, I swear I-!"

I froze in mid-sentence. I found her! She's much prettier in person that in that cheap picture and that stupid love song started to play again.

"Excuse me, Miss! Miss!" My legs sprinted toward her almost automatically. "Miss, are you Jewel de Rochefort?"

She turned to face me. "Yes, I am...Who are you, good sir?" Her aquamarine eyes were looking straight into mine, and everything went Slow-Mo.

_(Holy crap, she called me good sir...What is she, a princess? And why is EVERYTHING going so SLOW!)_

"My name is D-Deidara." I choked on my own spit. "Sasori told me to meet you here and bring you back to the Akatsuki dorms before 7."

"Oh...that again. He hates me, doesn't he?" Her beautiful eyes began to tear up and she sat down on a bench.

"No, he doesn't..." _ (A futile effort to comfort her. Hn.)_

"HE DOES! This is the only time of the year I can see him, and he doesn't even make an effort to show up!" I saw that she was hysterically crying. I felt sorry for her.

"Um, Jewel-san...It's useless to cry over it...That's just how he is." I patted her back. "He's on a date right now, so he told me to go here in his place."

Jewel looked up with red eyes and an air of murderous intent surrounded her. "HE'S ON A DATE? With who!"

"I-if I remember correctly, he was going on a date with a girl he calls K-Kosaka-chan.."

"Oh, her...The tramp. How silly of me to worry..." Her air became sweet, fragile and gentle again. "Once he beds her, he'll leave her faster than snow melts under the sun."

"..." I was surprised and speechless that an innocent looking girl knew of such things. "Do you want something to eat?"

**_Gurgle, gurgle!_**

"I'll take that as a yes...Do you like seafood?"

"Yes, I do!" More and more goddess-like auras surrounded me. And I could swear I heard angels sing when she spoke. "I-I mean, yes I do."

"GOOD! Our headmaster's girlfriend might be the chef you're looking for!"

"Is it okay? Will she mind if I ate there?"

"No, silly...She loves to cook, yeah." I forced a reassuring smile on my face. "Let's go!"

* * *

-_Akatsuki High, 5:28 in the Afternoon-_

"Weasel-face, what's all this, un?" A really big surprise was waiting at home. "What's with the buffet and all the wine? Are these for Jewel-san, yeah?"

"Who's Jewel?" Itachi asked with a curious look on his weasel-like face. I pointed to the goddess-like teen who was wondering around the ballroom. "Oh...Who is she?"

"She's Sasori's...ex-fiancée. This huge party is for her, right?" (_It has to be! I mean, Sasori's freaking loaded! He could buy an island for her if he wanted to...)_

"Actually, Pein through this party 'cause he had a special announcement to make." Kisame butted in...and he was wearing a Purple Tux with yellow polka dots. EW. "Do you like my suit?"

"Ew..Heck no, un. Now, where is Jewel-san...OH MY GOSH, JEWEL-SAN IS MISSING!" A very OOC panic attack hit me. "Kyaaaa! Sasori's gonna kill me!"

"Hey, she's over there, by the bar." Some blonde with whiskers and a blue haired date said.

"Thanks, un..." _(Another OOC panic attack. Hmm...I seem to be getting a lot of them these days.) _"OH HELL, UN!"

I was gonna go tell her to stay close to me, but suddenly, I remembered Sasori's warning... **_"DON'T LET HER DRINK ANY LIQUOR IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE..."_**

"Kyaaaa~ Shinobu-kun, your eyes look like watermelons! HyUk...HyUk.."

_(Oh dear kami-sama! I'm too late! She's drunk!) _"_A-Ano_...Jewel-san.." I poked her. "Please don't drink any more than you already have.."

"What're you taaaalking ab-about? I'm puuuuurfectlyy fineeee~" One more shot of vodka, and she was stumbling all over the place. "Deidara-kun, **_daisuki_**~"

I was in total shock when she said that, but an even greater shock is that...**SHE KISSED ME**. Yes, Jewel-san is drunk...and I'm **NOT** going to take advantage of that. I pulled away.

"Dei-Dei-chan...Why is the world spinning around...And why is your hu-hu-hair pink? HyUk! I'm going to..sleep...until...your hair...is yellow...again." Jewel-san fainted.

Me and my innie were having a fight as I carried her bridal-style to the nurse's office.

* * *

_**"YOU SHOULD'VE LET HER DRINK SOME MORE! And after that, when she's too tipsy to even notice you should've-!"**_

_"No! I'm not that kind of person! You're disgusting!"_

**_"Kukuku...I'm your innie, we have lots of things in common."_**

_"Shaddup, you stupid demon! At least I don't take advantage of little girls when they don't even know what they're doing."_

**_"Oh really? Hmph! You know you wanted to. You liked the taste of cherry on her lips."_**

_"I had enough dignity to resist. Now shut up!"_

* * *

_-Akatsuki High Ballroom, 6:12 in the evening-_

"Damn that was tiring..." _(Jewel-san wasn't so heavy, but why did the nurse's office have to be at the top floor!)_

"Jeane! It's that blonde guitar guy!" An annoying girl in heavy make-up pointed a manicured nail at me.

"_Ara._.It is him! Deidara-san, how have you been?" Another one, which seemed to be the annoying girl's best friend, sat down next to me. "Do you remember me?"

"No...have we met before?" I replied; I've seen her somewhere before.

A disappointed look was written all over her face. "Yes, I carried you back to Sasori-san's car when you collapsed..."

"It's you! I remember now...I called you fluffy-kun, right?" I tried to hold back a laugh. "Thanks for taking care of me back then."

"N-No, it wasn't a problem.." She smiled so daintily. I felt like this girl might break if I'm not careful.

"I'm sorry, I didn't even get your name..."

"My name is Ai Sadakaiya." Her purple-green eyes glistened while the lights started to dim. "Deidara-san, I have something to tell you...I-"

**"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, I THANK YOU ALL FOR COMING HERE."** Pein cut her off. _(Stupid Metal head.) _**"I HAVE AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE..."**

Sheer silence was all that can be heard.

**"Me and Konan are getting married."** his voice died down as Konan raised her hand, showed off her ring to the crowd, and gave Pein a quick kiss.

Everyone in the room seemed to be thrilled and clapped like crazy, but it wasn't new to me at all. I mean, they were obviously made for each other.

But when the applauses finally quieted, Hidan jumped onto the stage, grabbed the mic and said: **"HELL YEAH! KONAN IS GONNA GET PREGNANT! LET'S PARTY!"**

Almost immediately, like they rehearsed this or something, a band started playing, then all the guests got up and ran for the buffet.

It was the typical party people held to celebrate engagements.

"_Nee_, Sadakaiya-san, what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"N-Nothing, nothing at all..." Her beautiful eyes scanned the elegantly decorated room. "Oh my god, is that Emilie de Rochefort? And why is she up on that balcony?"

"Huh, Emilie de Rochefort? HOLY CRAP, IT'S JEWEL-SAN!" I got up almost automatically. "Jewel-san, please don't jump! I'll get up there as soon as I can!"

"Oh shut up, Deidara, you girrliee biaaatch...That faaaaaatass nu-nurse tried to poke me with pointy stuff!"

_(Holy hell...She's still drunk! Kami-sama...what am I supposed to do!)_

"I'mma jump off this stinky b-balcony to get away from her...hyUk~!"

"NO! JEWEL-SAN DON'T!" Itachi interluded. "We'll get her away from you, so don't jump, okay?"

"Shaddup, you nail-polish-wearing girrliierr maaahn..." Jewel hoisted one leg up on the balcony's borders. "I just know that...Sasori-kun will catch me..."

"Young lady, please don't do this!" The nurse finally got hold of her. "That pointy thing will make you get better!"

"I se-said I h-hated pointy things...KYAAAAAAA~!" And as soon as she shrieked, her blonde hair came flying up in the air. She was falling off a 30-feet heigh-balcony.

"HOLY SHIT, SHE SLIPPED! Deidara, do something!" Hidan pushed me. "I don't want to see her guts!"

"Neither do I! You're so gross!" Kakuzu hit him. "Yeah Deidara, do something!"

* * *

_Jewel POV_

_'So this is how it ends, huh? I didn't even have a chance to do a single thing in my life...It's gone in a heartbeat...' _I thought as I closed my eyes.

And like in the movies, all the memorable things that happened in your life flashed before your very eyes.

_'My third birthday...My Elementary School Graduation...Prom night with Sasori-kun...and all the time I spent with my father and my big sister, Lili. They were always so kind to me...I wonder how this would make them feel. Would my daddy's reputation be tarnished? Of course it would be. His youngest little girl died, falling off a balcony. Drunk, I may add. My elder sister will be so disappointed, too...I did something to make daddy look bad. Oh, I'm so sorry...' _Tears began to form and I could feel them being blown upward because of the wind's strength.

Dead silence. I could see women panicking, with their hands on their mouths...trying oh so hard not to scream. I could see men, arguing on what to do.

_'Well...I guess this is the end.'_

"Sayōnara, min'na ...Thank you...for everything."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

I heard the sound of two bodies that bumped towards each other. This one felt strong...and warm, but was shaking terribly.

"You dummy! I told you not to jump! Do you know what kind of mess you could've made!" It was Deidara-san...he was breathing heavily, but I felt safe in his arms. "I swear, you're in so much trouble!"

"I-I'm alive?" I took a quick glance at everybody. They all looked so worried.

"Unfortunately, you are." Kakuzu snickered. "You gave us all one hell of a scare."

"I'm sorry..." I smiled my adorable little girl smile at them. "Thanks for saving me, Deidara-san.."

"Even if Deidara saved you...I'm sure Konan is going to kill you." Pein said while hiding under a table. "You almost gave her a heart-attack...and now, she's furious."

"Eeeep!"

"Quick! Come with me!" Deidara-san helped me up.

"What?" I replied, a still a little bit shook up from that fall.

"If you value your life, come with me! I know the perfect hiding spot!" He said with a toothy smile. "Come on, move it!"

"_H-Hai!_" I grabbed his hand.

* * *

**ALD: Huff...Huff...That was pretty darn exhausting!**

**Ami: You said it...Sheesh! You're terrible at suspense scenes!**

**ALD: I know...But I wanted to make their love story longer. **

**Ami: But why? It was just a request! No need to make it part of the story..**

ALD: Ami, you're so mean! That girl went through all the trouble of reading this crap...I just thought I should give her something in return.

**Ami: Uh-huh...Sure. BUT WAIT! Why in Jashin's name is Pein engaged to Konan!**

**ALD: Nothing...I just needed an excuse for Akatsuki High to have a party. I was running out of ideas. Sorry to all Pein fangirls!**

**Ami: Okay! Bye-bye! Thanks for reading!**


	19. HairFliesWhileHidingFrom a Bridetobe

**ALD: Uh yeah...Thanks for all the support. TT_TT ****I can't believe I'm already writing chapter 19! :D**

**Ami: You don't have anything better to do, do ya?**

**ALD: Uh yeah... It's summer vacation over here in my country, and I have nothing to do but write requests all day! HOORAY~**

**Ami: Sigh...CHAPTER 19: Hair flies while hiding from a Bride-to-be!**

* * *

_Deidara POV_

_(What the hell did I do to deserve this, un! All I did was escort Jewel, Sasori's ex, to Akatsuki High. Little did I know that there was a party. And then I forgot to keep Jewel away from alcohol, and then she got drunk and slipped off a 30 feet high balcony and almost got herself killed. Now, Konan wants to kill me for almost giving her a heart-attack. GREAT!)_

"Out of the way, un!" I screamed as I dragged the girl who almost died a few minutes ago. "Excuse me! A killer Bride-to-be is chasing us!"

"Kyaa!" Jewel-san fell over, her silky hair falling down with her. "Owwieeee..."

"Hey, are you okay?" She had a hard time getting up, and I could see that the liquor and the fall were too much for her. "Jewel-san, get on my back. We still have a long way to go."

"N-No..I'm okay."

"No, you're not." I picked her up easily, maybe because she was as light as a feather. "Whether you like it or not, I'm gonna have to carry you or else Konan will catch us." I started running again.

"DEIDARA! You're so gonna get it when I get a hold of you!" Konan's screams of wrath could be heard from the other side of the ballroom. "I'm gonna kill you!"

After dodging a barrage of sharp paper blades that were obviously thrown by the **_bluenette_**, I made a clay bird and flew to the fifth floor. "Jewel-san, close your eyes."

"KYAAAA!" Jewel squealed and held onto my neck tighter. I swear I could feel my cheeks go red. "I'm gonna be sick! KYAAA!" Jewel-san probably has Acrophobia.

"I told you to close your eyes. Sigh..." I picked her up again and landed on the carpeted floor. "Here we are. The nurse's office."

She blinked her eyes repeatedly, trying to recover from the shock."What? The nurse's office again? I hate needles!"

"Jewel-san, we're not going to hide in there." I put her down. "I'm just going to look for anything with Chloroform and then we'll hide near the pool."

"Why the pool?"

"Because when we're near water, she can't do anything to us." I smirked and started to search every cabinet for the drug. "Paper may cover rock, but water makes paper soft and vulnerable."

"But why do we need chloroform?" I could hear Jewel-san opening drawers as well.

"Chloroform will make anybody pass out in 10 seconds. It'll be our last resort...AHA! I found some."

"How will we get there? I'm sure Konan is still after us, so that means we can't take the stairs." Jewel-san looked scared. "And I don't wanna cause another scene."

I sat down, trying to think how we'll get there. The pool was right behind the main building, and the only entrance would be the ballroom's back-door.

"Jewel-san, look for the biggest window you can find." I said while tucking the drugs into my pouch.

"What?"

"Just do it." And with that, a big Lee-Grin crept on my face.

We ran out of the nurse's office and started searching the whole floor.

"Over here, Deidara-san!" She waved at me.

"Good...It's big enough." I made another bird. "Get on, Jewel-san."

"Oh no, no no no no NO."

"Oh yes." I pushed her, taped her onto the bird's back and got on as well.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Oh my goddddd..." She quieted. "I-It's so...Nice from up here. Look, Deidara-san! There's so many stars..."

"Yeah..." Looking up, I saw the stars shimmer like Jewel-san's eyes.

"_Nee_, Bird-kun, take us that pool please." Jewel-san said politely.

A few minutes of pure silence have passed, and the claybird landed gently. "_Arigato_, Bird-kun." The claybird poofed away.

"Sigh...it's finally over." I lied down on the soft grass, gazing at the bright, glistening lights.

A shooting star ran through.

"_Nee,_ Deidara-san, what did you wish for?" The beautiful, fairy-like teen sat down next to me.

"It's a secret." I grinned.

"Aw, you're mean.." She giggled.

All was perfect until...A tall, slender figure approached us. It was...

"Kyaa! TOBI! What the heck are you doing here!" Another panic attack. Tobi was Akatsuki High's #1 Tattle-Tale.

"Leader-I mean, Headmaster Nagato told me to bring you and Jewel-chan some cakies!"

_(Oh good Kami-sama...CAKIES? Tobi made another stupid word.)_

Tobi made a huge, three-layer, Sakura-patterned cake pop out from nowhere.

"Thank you, Tobi...NOW GET OUT OF HERE! Can't you see we're hiding from a Killer Bride-to-be?" I faced Jewel-san. "Jewel-san, do you want some cake?"

"Y-Yes. That would be absolutely delightful." And with that, she glomped a huge slice of the cake. "Deidara-san, you can call me Jewel-chan if you want to.."

"And you could call me Deidara-kun as well." I smiled sheepishly.

"Okay, Deidara-kun." And then a pink glow seemed to radiate from her.

_(This is really awkward...I've only known her for a few hours and look, she's starting to call me Deidara-kun...But why does this feel right?)_

* * *

**ALD: Yay, I suck at romances...**

**Ami: HELL YEAH YOU DO.**

**ALD: Don't rub it in! THANKS FOR READING, MIN`NA! ^_^ Gimme some ideas please.**


	20. Chapter 20 Part 1

***DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.***

**ALD: Ohohohohoho! :) Good morning, evening, afternoon-OH WHATEVER! :D HELLO MY YUMMY READERS!**

**Ami: *Face-palm* Here we go again...**

**ALD: *sweatdrop* I'M REALLY SORRY THAT I'M LATE. AMI!**

**Ami: RIGHTY-YO, ALD-YO! CHAPTER 20: Kakuzu's Ringtone**

* * *

"Where on earth is Sasori no Danna...He said he'd be here by seven." the Blonde Akatsuki member complained as he dipped a finger into the pool's clear surface and caused it to ripple.

"I don't know, Deidara-kun." A pout appeared on Jewel's doll-like face. "Does he really hate me that much? Making me come all the way from Monaco...And not even bothering to show up."

"Jewel-chan...I'm sure he'll show up. Sasori no Danna would be an **idiot** if he ever stood up a girl like you."

Just when the air started to smell awkward, "Melt" by Miku Hatsune started blasting in the air.

**"_ANOU-Kakuzu"_** Pein said over the P.A. system. **"That was Kakuzu's ringtone...I'm very sorry for any interruptions."**

-Insert Microphone screechy noise here- **"YES EVERYONE, KAKUZU IS GAY!" **a voice that seemed to be Hidan screamed into the P.A. system. **"UWAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

**"HAHAHAHAHHA!" **Pretty much everyone laughed maniacally. Poor Kakuzu**.**

**"KYAAAAAAAAAAA! HIDAN! I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU ASS!"  
**

**"NOOOOOO! Kakuzu! HEY! THAT'S MY NOSE! OW OW OW!"**

Meanwhile, outside of the ballroom, the two blondes were holding back peals of laughter.

"GWAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" A loud, fully blown laugh came out of Jewel's mouth.

'_She laughs like that Uzumaki Kid._' Deidara watched in awe as Jewel laughed. _'But it's cuter on her. Laughing with her eyes closed, hyperventilating, having side cramps..It's like she's an anime character!'_

Deidara would've stared at her all night if only his cellphone didn't ring. Sasori's name lit up on the screen.

"H-Hello?"

_"Yo, Deidaraa.."_

"_Danna, _what is it?"

_"Did you get her to Akatsuki High safely?"_

"Yeah..WE'VE BEEN HERE FOR THREE HOURS ALREADY!"

_"Tell her to go back home. I have plans for tonight."_

"What the hell? She traveled to Japan just to see you!"

_"Oh shut up, Deidara. Me and Kosaka-chan have...'things' to do."_

"YOU STUPID MANWHORE! I knew you were an asshole, but this is just low!"

Sasori hung up on him.

"_A-Anou_, what did he say, Deidara-kun?"

Deidara pocketed his phone and looked at her with sad eyes. "Jewel-chan, Sasori won't be able to make it tonight."

"O-Oh. That's o-okay..." Cue that anime thingy when sad people's eyes are covered by their hair.

"Jewel-chan, what do you want to do? We can't go back inside..."

"Why?"

"Because Kakuzu is way too busy beating the crap out of Hidan."

This remark won him a giggle from the fairy-like teen. "I think I wanna go...SKYDIVING."

* * *

**ALD: Sorry guys, but I couldn't find enough inpiration... :( It'll take me a while to make a long chapter for you guys.**

**Ami: Oh geez...Just say you were too lazy! THANKS FOR READING!**


	21. Gravity

**ALD: I'M SO VERY SORRY. I know that my tardiness is getting annoying, but I can't help it. It's in my blood. I sorta lost my will to write- or type, OH WHATEVER!  
(Btw, Jewel-chan, please read my message at the very end of this chapter.) **

**Ami: Yeah, sure whatever! LET'S GET ON WITH THIS! You better make this long, you bum!**

**ALD: _Wakattemasuuuuuuu!_ Chapter 21: Gravity.**

* * *

-One day later-

"Jewel-chan, wouldn't it be dangerous?" said the blonde Akatsuki who desperately clinging to his seat, trying his best not to look down.

"Very dangerous, but I've done it like a million times." Jewel smirked as she strapped her parachute on and pulled her goggles over her eyes. "It's really fun~!"

"Th-Then you g-go first. You know what they say right? Ladies first.."

"Oh Deidara, you're such a PUSSY!" Hidan barked. "Damned if he even goes through with this. HEY GUYS! I bet Deidara would chicken out! I bet 20 bucks!"

Right now, Deidara had the urge to push the obnoxious Jashinist out of the plane, especially since Hidan didn't even have his parachute on, but since Hidan was kinda immortal, pushing him off wouldn't kill him. It would only result in mountains of medical bills and Kakuzu would pretty much beat the shit out of them.

"I bet Samehada that he'll cry and call his mama!" Kisame said mockingly, not knowing about Deidara's past.

"I bet 40 bucks." Pein, in a very OOC way, joined in. "I bet 40 bucks that he'll do it."

Deidara buried his face in his hands to hide the fact that he was really scared falling. Yes, that includes falling in love. And somehow, he could feel a little something other that gravity keeping him rooted to this earth. Deidara just couldn't tell what it was at that time.

"Jewel-chan, do you really want to do this?" He shifted his deep blue eyes to look at the girl beside him.

"Deidara-kun.. Sometimes, joy or happiness can be found in places where you least expect it. And sometimes, to find that happiness, you have to leave your comfort zone and risk getting hurt to find it." She reached for Deidara's smooth cheek and she caressed it. "That's what my father always said. And skydiving just proved it."

A rush of courage surged through his veins like electricity from Jewel's touch. Right now, he felt unstoppable, he felt as if he could take on the entire world.

The blonde turned away, trying to hide his embarassment.

"Oh my gosh, this is just too cute!" Konan squealed, and took a shot. In the little snapshot that the Bluenette took, was something that looked like it just came out of a shoujo manga. Deidara was blushing furiously and Jewel was holding his hand, looking like an angel you see only in paintings.

"Pein, our little boy has grown up so much.." Konan started to tear up. "I'M GROWING OLD WAY TOO FAST!"

They laughed, and felt the plane stop. And then the Pilot told them that it was time.

Deidara was moving towards the door when Hidan blocked his way. "Lemme go first, Blondie."

Hidan was about to jump, but Kakuzu sent his strings after him and stopped him. And with another string, he handed Hidan his parachute.

"As much as I love seeing your face scrunched up in agony, I can't let you get injured." Kakuzu smiled. "HOSPITALS ARE REALLY EXPENSIVE."

The whitey slipped his parachute on, brushing off the fact that Kakuzu saved him. "BYE-BYE BITCHES!" And then he jumped.

One by one, the other Akatsuki followed suit. Then it was Deidara's turn.

He was weak in the knees and he could feel his eyes water. Where was the sudden courage and adrenaline rush that he had earlier?

"Deidara-kun... You can do it."

And in a flash of lightning, Deidara found it again.

"Thank you.. Jewel-chan." Deidara said as he reached for Jewel's hand. "Shall we?"

"Alright, let's go."

They jumped, holding each other's hand tight. And when they landed, Deidara knew that other than gravity, Jewel was the only one keeping him rooted to this earth.

* * *

**ALD: Uh yeah... :| That's it. I won't be able to update very often, but I'll try my best!**

**Ami: Thanks for reading, min`na! ^_^**

**ALD: _Hai, Hai! Arigato~_**

* * *

**Dear Jewel-chan,**

In order to make up for the wait, I drew something for you! :D I hope you don't find it insufferably hideous.  
Please delete the spaces...Here's the link: i54. tinypic .com /2rpczn6. jpg

ALD-chan is sorry. ^^


End file.
